The Order of The Wolf
by Kayrue
Summary: “They ran until they were out of breath......She tripped....They were caught Please Read and Review. It's finished but there's something new at the end, so vote if you want more of it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him.

The Order of The Wolf.

* * *

There was a loud explosion coming from the living room as Hermoine sat in her room. As she heard it she came down to find that one of the walls was entirely blown apart and that there were death eaters in her house and were taking turns in blowing up different parts of her parents bodies while they were still alive. She was about to scream a curse but someone else's spell had hit her first. She was paralyzed and all she could do was breath and move her eyes in different directions. The death eater who hit her was standing above her now. She could not see all of his face but she could see him grinning at her.

"I got her sir!" He said to one of the others downstairs.

"She's all yours Blake do what you want to her but don't leave her alive" One of them said, who's voice sounded strangely familiar. "We're done with the others so we're leaving alright?"

"Yes that's fine" He said. "Tell mother I'll be late for dinner then won't you?" The men downstairs laughed at his comment.

As they left the man took off his hood and started to talk to his captive. "Finally enough peace and quiet to enjoy your screams" Hermoine's eyes went wide with the sight of the man before her. His emerald green eyes looked at her with joy in thinking of how to torture her while he ran a hand over his platinum blond hair, which was cut very short.

"But first let me introduce myself" He said giving her a bow. "I'm a man of wealth and taste" Her eyes went wide in fright thinking that this man was crazy. "Please to meet you, Can you guess my name?" He said as he changed the spell to leave her mouth to not be paralyzed like the rest of her. Although she could have screamed she was too frightened with the realization of who this man was.

"If you guess right maybe I'll let you live" He said giving her another grin. "Well?"

"Blake Malfoy" She said in a small tone. His gave her an even wider grin as he said the words to a spell that sent her flying and hitting the wall behind her. As she fell unconscious she was then thrown over the banister of the stairs.

"Correct but not the answer the judges were looking for. Maybe next time" He said giving one last look at Hermoine's broken and unconscious form. He apparated, leaving the scene of the crime.

A few short moments after he left another pop was heard from downstairs. Albus Dumbledore and a few others were looking around for the Grangers.

"It appears as if we are too late." The old man said when he found Hermoine's seemingly lifeless body. As the rest of the order of the Phoenix except for Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly, because they were too busy having fun to bother, mourned Hermoine for a few moments, they did not see the hawk and the falcon that had come to perch overhead on the banister or of the wolves that had come into the Granger household. As each said their good byes to the girl all who were left there were Albus Dumbledore and the animals.

One of them trudged forward to its presence known to the Professor. His eyes were wide in surprise as he looked at the wolf before him. It was a beautiful black furred wolf with dark eyes that shown in the light of the moon while the other wolf standing by his companion had yellow eyes, black fur and white paws. He knew in an instant that this animal and its companions were not what they seemed to be, he knew who had come for this witch before him.

"I don't know what you all are doing so far away from your homes in America" He paused looking at them all in turn. "But all I can say is if your going to help her you should tell her the truth about her past." With that said he left the two wolves the birds there.

The wolf with the dark eyes went and nudged Hermoine with her nose. The girl gave a moan of pain as she opened her eyes a little to see what was going on, she thought she heard Dumbledore talking to someone. When she did not see him she went back to unconsciousness. The wolves looked at each other and as the one with yellow eyes howled at the moon the other transported Hermoine to their home.

Tell me what you think please read and review! Till next chapter.


	2. Meet the Malfoys

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Relating to Harry Potter or any song lyrics written by anybody else or the lyrics to Sympathy for the Devil by the Rolling Stones.

Thanks to all who have read so far and thank you for your reviews.

For those of you that are confused the Grangers were attacked and Hermoine seemed to be dead to the ones that found her and Blake. The wolves and the birds you'll find out about later.

Order of The Wolf:

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in a chair in the dinning hall of the Malfoy manner as he ate dinner with his mother. The food appeared just as his father stepped in the door with two of his friends from 'work'. Draco noticed his brother was not with them as he played with his food.

"Where's Blake Lucius? I specifically told him to be here for dinner." Narcissa said holding wine glass a little too tightly imagining what her eldest son was doing without supervision.

Lucius answered her with a shrug before replying "He wasn't finished so he told us to go on ahead dear"

Draco wanted to raise his eyebrows at his fathers remark, he knew what his father was doing tonight was causing trouble for muggles and he didn't like it. Despite what everyone thought of him at school Draco never really despised muggles, it was all for appearance. He didn't like his father or his antics either, consorting with the Dark Lord in the house was expected when we had death eaters over but when it was only Lucius his mother did not stand for it at all nor did he. When Lucius had to go do something evil he knew not to talk about it in the house or do anything in the house. Narcissa was stronger than she appeared.

Draco asked to be excused and left to his room to do something other than see his father get drunk with his friends. If he wanted to see crazy people doing crazy things he'd go to his neighbor's house and watch Viva La Bam with him (a/n: Don't own that either).

He went into his room he saw his brother looking through a book and on closer inspection he saw that it was his journal. This was not going to be good.

"What are you doing with my journal Blake?" He growled. His brother looked up with amusement in his eyes and a crooked grin.

"Reading on the most fascinating thing dear brother" He said. "Now you see I knew that you didn't like us killing muggles because you liked them Draco" He began to laugh hysterically "But to fall for a mudblood? That's something!"

Draco in a flash took the journal away from Blake and tossed it in the fireplace. As the flames consumed his written thoughts about a certain curly haired girl, his raged was consuming him.

"How is it any of your business?" He said standing at eye level with his brother. All Blake did was stare back, amusement still in his eyes.

"Considering Ikilled her tonight, I think it is" Now all Draco could see was red he tackled his older brother and proceeded to punch him. All his brother did was laugh, until he got bored and stopped Draco's punches easily.

He sighed. "Oh, Draco when are you going to learn. I did you and that girl a favor. I mean come on, do you really think anyone is going to love you?" He flipped him over. "Now you're gonna see what a real punch feels like" As he was about to punch him, they heard a scream from downstairs. It sounded like Narcissa.

"Will continue this later after I see what's wrong with mother, maybe Lucius is at it again." He said as he got off of Draco and left his room. Blake held no emotions toward his stepfather, not good ones any way, but he didn't really care what he did as long as he could kill people. After composing himself Draco went downstairs as well too see what was all of the commotion.

He stopped as he saw who had come through the front door; it was his other brother Jackle. Standing at 6'4 he was the tallest male in the room while he and Blake stood at 6'2. Jackle was the middle son and after graduating he left and went to live in America with one of his friends. He was welcomed with a hug from his mother a nod from his father and an angry glare from Blake; Lucius' friends had already left. When he saw Draco standing there he gave him a smile.

"Well aren't you gonna come and say hi to your older brother Draco?" He said giving him the infamous Malfoy smirk. Draco returned it and went to give his brother a manly hug. Blake stalked off not wanting to talk to his brother.

"What are you doing here Jackle?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm here on business for the job I have back in New York." He said to his mother with a smile. "I came by to see you all before I leave tomorrow." He saw the disappointed flash through his mother's eyes. "And to ask you and Lucius about something important"

"Of course dear" Narcissa said. "Let's go to Lucius' study" She gestured for the two men to follow her down the hall. Jackle turned to Draco before he went to follow his mother.

"Come on Draco" He slumped an arm around his brothers shoulders "This has to do with you as well"

As they were all sitting down Jackle cleared his throat and began to tell them what he needed to say.

"Now you might want to say no to what I'm going to ask you but please don't it's for the best." He took a deep breath. "Will you let me take Draco to America with me until school starts?"

"Why, what ever for Jack?" Lucius asked feeling suspicious about his stepson's actions.

"Well since I left I haven't spent a lot of time with the Draco and I'd like for him to see New York with me" He said nonchalantly.

Lucius knew that he was up to something. He was about to say no when Narcissa spoke first.

"When do you plan to take him?"

"Tonight if possible" He said giving Draco a smirk, knowing that his brother didn't like staying here in the manor when his father and Blake were around, he knew that with what had happened tonight this was the best thing for Draco.

"Alright then, Draco, go pack your bags and your trunk for school. I'm trusting that you will take him to the station Jack?" Narcissa asked

Jack nodded and smiled at his mother. Draco sat there in shock in less than an hour, his father had gone on a raid, his brother came from America to see them, he himself was going to America and the heaviest shocker of all, Blake had killed Hermoine. As he went to his room he angrily packed his clothes for school and for New York while plotting revenge on Blake for what he did to the girl he liked.

'That asshole's going to pay for what he did' he said as he took his things downstairs, he hugged his mother, nodded to his father and left. In his brother's car driving up to London where his hotel was.

Jackle glanced at his brother a few times as he drove them to the hotel he was staying in. Draco's face was turning a dark shade of red and his hands were gripping the seat of the car a little too tightly. He knew why he was upset, he knew about Draco's crush on the muggle born witch from school and he kept it from Blake and Lucius as much as he could. Lucius because of the whole dark lord thing and Blake 'cause Blake was crazy and would go after her just to see Draco break down like he was about to do in his car right now.

If he didn't tell Draco soon about what really happened there was going to be trouble.

Jackle side as he stopped the car at a red light. This was going to be very long night.

Please read and review!


	3. In the Car

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything having to do with him or J.K. Rowling.

Thank you all for your reviews please keep reviewing!

This cahpter is for educational purposes for later on so if it seems boring or confusing you'll understand it better later.

Order of the Wolf

* * *

As Jackle parked the car at a gas station, he turned it off and looked at Draco. The boy was still griping the sides of the seat but now the seams of it were opening showing the foam underneath. He had to tell Draco sooner or later before it got any worse than it already was. He chose sooner.

"Draco" Draco turned his head to his brother. "I know about what happened with that girl."

Jackle was now looking at his brother straight in the eye while Draco seemed to get angrier.

"What do you mean you know?" he said in a very soft chilling tone. "Were you there when he killed her to?" He was now working on breaking the seat in two.

"He didn't kill her" Jackle said turning away. "Almost did but he didn't" He gave Draco a sad smile "She's safe now though. She's with good people."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Draco said his anger ebbing away now.

"Because I couldn't tell you at the house and I wasn't about to take the risk of telling you if I was driving when your anger could have exploded and made you try to kill me."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Where is she now?"

"I can't tell you exactly" He said. "All I know is that she's going to be in New York, with the rest of the Order" The last part he mumbled incoherently so Draco didn't understand what he said but it didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that Hermoine was safe.

He had a crush on her for the longest time, but he couldn't tell her because she wouldn't have believed him and the fact that her two best friends would have beat him up if he even approached her was just a smidge intimidating. But before they left school their 5th year Hermoine and those two idiots she called friends grew apart and started to go their separate ways.

Because both of boys had girlfriends they thought she wasn't good enough for them anymore. Draco took this as his chance to get to know her. At first he stopped calling her names and insulting her, then he started to greet her when he saw her and having short conversations with her, then he started talking to her more on a friends bases and now he thought he was ready to ask her out when he got to school for his last year.

It wasn't easy for him to break the ice and gaining her trust, but he felt that he had succeeded at the end of last year. He wanted to be with her for a long time and he thought that his chance to be with her was destroyed a few minutes ago before Jackle came and took him away from that horrible place he called his home.

"Draco" Jack said to get his brother's attention seeing has went to lala- land a little while ago. "There's something else you have to know" Draco snapped out of his little world and paid attention. Jackle kept looking nervously out through the front windshield and then at Draco.

He took a big breath and started to talk. "Ever wondered why me and Blake aren't Lucius' children but he keeps us around?"

Draco had thought about that question every time he saw Lucius with one of his brothers. Although Lucius was a very 'respected' man everyone knew that he wasn't the kind of man to take in another man's children, even though they were Narcissa's, so it was very shocking to the people around him that he had taken them.

Draco nodded. "Well, you see" Jackle started again. "Me and Blake aren't 'wizards', exactly" He made comas with his fingers. "Were more like very powerful shape shifters."

Draco's jaw dropped to the floor. Although he didn't have clue how this answered the question the announcement was very shocking.

"But, but I thought there weren't any shape shifters left, the books at school say…."

"The books are wrong!" Jackle exclaimed a little angry at his brother's disbelief. He calmed a bit and then started talking again. "He married mom because she's one to and when he heard that me and Blake were part of the package he went along with it because he thought we'd be good servant to the Dark lord."

"When he found out that most Shape shifters had voted to stay neutral in the war, Lucius' only hope was to marry one and have her bare a child that was half wizard and half shape shifter that he could turn into menace for his cause."

He took another breath and started up again. "After Mom told him that she was going to keep you neutral until you decided yourself, he thought what he did was a waste of time and was going to divorce mother but then he found out something useful."

"Blake. After Blake had broken one of the biggest rules of the shape shifters order, which is killing someone in animal form, he went crazy and wanted to kill even more. And although Blake isn't on the Dark Lords side the fact is he could kill everyone he wanted when Lucius took him on raids. Therefore your destiny was changed"

"You now have a choice Draco" He said " You can join us" **sigh** "or you can just be a wizard and never hear about this again."

Draco looked to the seat he ripped up and concentrated on the foam that was starting to pop out. He couldn't believe it. Shape shifters were powerful beings that could change into any animal they wanted. He was taught that those beings were the ones who created the power to become animals in the wizarding world.

The wizards and shape shifters started to get together and their bloods mixed creating children with incredible powers both of wizard and shifter. These children were called wizards though and their power to change into animals as the time went became harder to do.

But certain children after concentrating their magic's on it were able to become animals.

The ability to become animals was then called animagi.

His brother was now asking him to choose between the life he knew and a chance to explore a new world.

Jackle sat there looking at Draco and giving him his space. Jackle knew what he was since he was little, both his parents were shape shifters and were not in a position were they had to hide it. But with Draco it was different and now he had to make a decision that would either make or break him.

"Jackle" Draco said. "I ……"

If you want to know please read and review!


	4. Somewhere else

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other magical beings that J.K. Rowling has created.

Thank you all for your reviews and just so you know your support means a lot. Please keep reviewing!

Order of The Wolf

* * *

"Jackle" Draco said. "I ……" Before Draco could say another word there was a tap from the other side of Jackle's side window. Jackle looked irritated at the interruption but he looked out the window to see who it was anyway. It was Blake.

'Draco when I tell you to you're going to grab my arm understood' Jackle's voice rung out through Draco's mind. Apparently telepathy is another power shifters have.

"Only some of us" Jackle smirked as he finished his comment and opened the window.

"Yes?" Jackle asked Blake innocently. "Did Draco forget something?"

Blake gave his younger but taller brother his signature grin, he leaned forward and replied: "Why yes he did" his grin grew wider. "He forgot about what I was supposed to do to him"

Jackle put his arm on the gearshift. "Really?"

'Now Draco' As Draco grabbed Jackle's arm, he moved the gearshift in an order that sent them flying into the back seat of the car or at least what was the backseat before.

They were now traveling very fast through some kind of green colored world. They dropped in the middle of what looked like a very long Hospital wing somewhere very sunny for this time of night.

"Too bad" Jackle chuckled to himself. Before Draco could view his surroundings better the double doors on the other side of the wing burst open showing a very dark dressed woman who did not appear happy. As she saw him and Jackle she looked surprised to see them there.

"Jackle aren't you supposed to be in England?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "With my car?"

"Uh oh" Jackle mumbled under his breath. He gave her a false smile and started to scratch his head. The woman did not looked even more pissed off then she did before she got there.

"Jackle" She was coming towards him now. "You told me you where going to England and you asked if you could borrow my car" Jackle was helplessly trying to back away. "And I said 'no' but then you said 'I'll promise I'll take care of it'" She had her hands on his chest now and had him backed up to a hospital bed.

"I said 'really' and you said 'of course like if it was my own son'. Well if that's how your going to take care of your children Jackle then you should be fixed like a dog to save your offspring and your future wife the torment!" She pushed him onto the bed with great force, making it even slam the wall and bounce of it a couple of times.

She sighed, dusted off her hands and pretended to ignore Jackle as much as possible before even acknowledging Draco's existence. After he cleared his throat twice she snapped her head up at him, seeing as he was taller, and gave him a smile.

"Sorry about that" She said jerking her thumb in the direction of Jackle's body curled up in a ball in self defense on the hospital bed. "It just seems that some people just don't know how to be responsible with valuable possessions."

She smiled at him again. "Now how can I help you, um?" She said not knowing his name.

"His name's Draco Zibz" Jackle said from his position on the bed. "He's here to see the new girl"

"Oh so you're the boy Jackle's been talking about non stop since he got here." Draco nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you Draco I'm D. Zien but you can call me Zibz" She held out her hand for him to shake.

As he grabbed her hand he took her in. She was about 5'7 with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a long sleeved black dress with little symbols stitched in patterns that were shown indistinctly. Although she pushed his brother into such an embarrassing position he couldn't help but feel that this girl was nice.

She started to walk towards a bed surrounded by panels. "So you're here to see the new patient right?" she said pulling one of the panels away to reveal Hermoine. "Well here she is"

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing, Hermoine had become even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Her soft shiny hair looked like a halo of curls around her hair, her skin was a little bit more tanned and her body looked toned up. She had filled out as well, oh he didn't miss that, and her chest was rising in a slow rhythm. All in all she looked stunning, but there was a problem, she was unconscious. Zibz had told him as he stared.

As he snapped out of his trance he sat by her side and held her hand. He felt a jolt of electricity pass through him. He made a decision right them to stay there by her side till she woke up.

Jackle came out of his defense mode and stood right behind Zibz. "They're beautiful together aren't they?"

"Yeah they are" She said without looking at him, then as an afterthought she added. "She probably knows you're here, you know?"

"Well then lets go see her" He said "And leave these two alone" He held out his arm to her but she pushed him away and lead the trip to the love of Jackle's life.

Draco didn't notice them leave, all he could think about was Hermoine.

His Hermoine.


	5. Uh ohs and memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his magical furry woodland creature friends. That's all I gotta say. Any song lyrics used are probably not mine unless I say they are.

Thank you for all of your reviews and please keep reviewing!

Order of the Wolf

* * *

Jackle and Zibz went through two corridors and a staircase before ending up where they ended up in front of two double doors with a sign above them with six ancient symbols that signified "The Wolf, The Serpent, The Dragon, The Cat, The Hawk and The Falcon" which were the animal forms of the first six shape shifters.

Jackle was about to open the doors when Zibz stopped him. "Are you sure your ready to see her?" She said.

Jackle said nothing, he just kept looking at the doors with such intensity that it looked like he could see through them. He looked her in the eye and gave her a nod before opening the doors.

It was a very large room filled with different monitors all over the walls that showed what was happening inside this strange place. There was a wide patch of floor that led to the end of the room; the rest of the floor was covered in monitors as well. At the end of the room there was a huge screen that covered the whole wall with a long table in front of it and a high backed chair that seemed to have someone already in it.

Jackle looked at the different scenes the monitors displayed as he walked to the end. He knew that what he was going to tell her was not going to please her at all. He knew that she only took Hermoine in and was going to tell her the truth about her past because it was the only way Dumbledore would let her take the girl. But she felt she was still too young and that Hermoine shouldn't be caught up in this whole mess that was a war, she felt the same about Draco being told he was a shifter.

As they got to the end the chair swiveled backwards to show a young woman with a stern face and worried eyes. She was the most beautiful thing to Jackle; she had black silky hair that went down to her waste and black eyes that he could get lost in for hours. And although just 5'4 her confidence and demeanor made her look 5'7without the help of high heels. Since the first day he met her he fell in love with her, that's why he married her.

That's why he felt terrible about going against her wishes and doing something so half assed that could have put all of them in danger.

She gave him a smile as she saw him "I see your back. How are Draco and your mother?"

"Mom's fine and you can ask Draco yourself." He pointed to a monitor on the left that showed a section of the hospital wing where Hermoine and Draco were.

"Jackle" The woman whined. "Why did you bring him? Did you tell about us?" When she referred to 'us' she meant the shifters he knew she wouldn't have minded Draco knowing about their marriage.

"Yes, but let me explain." She sighed and motioned both him and Zibz to sit down on two chairs that appeared out of nowhere.

"Then I suggest you do explain."

"Blake told him about what he did" He said the woman's eyes widened in surprise at both the name and the action. "When I went to see them I knew it right away, Draco came down with a busted lip and he seemed pretty angry, so I asked my mother and Lucius if I could take him for the rest of the summer"

"He was about to explode in the car Kai, if I hadn't have told him he was going to kill him, and then he'd be running away from the law and we'd have bigger problems then we do now." He wasn't expecting to end it like that but he knew they already had a bunch of problems concerning Hermoine and Blake, so he knew how much Kai wanted no more big problems for a while.

She looked at the monitor with the boy and the girl and recalled a similar picture of two teenagers in the same wing of this place having a similar moment but the girl had her eyes open and was talking to the boy. She knew that Draco loved that girl more than he was showing anyone and she knew Jackle was right in telling him.

"Alright" She said looking back at him. "That's fine"

"But what about my car?" Zibz finally said.

Uh-oh, the car. He had forgotten about the car. Now Kai was giving Jackle a very stern look. "What about your car Zibz?"

"He left it there!" She said angrily. It was her favorite car, a black Cadillac modified into be a racing car. She did it herself as well and it was her pride and joy.

"Jackle" Kai was about to tell him off. "You know that was her favorite car."

"I couldn't do anything else, Blake was after us I had to transport Draco and myself to the Hospital wing so he wouldn't kill us!" He replied.

"Oh sure, I bet you just wanted to do that to me because I don't approve of you and Kai's marriage and you feel I'm going to kill you one day."

"Of course do you haven't stopped threatening me since we started dating each other, but I know better then to get you angrier on purpose!"

They kept going on like this for a while, Kai stayed out of it, knowing the two would come to their senses or get tire soon enough. As they kept fighting she just kept looking at the monitor with Hermoine and Draco in it, smiling at the memories of an easier time long ago.


	6. What happens in court and meeting Eva

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things that entail owning him or J.K. Rowling's ideas. That is all.

Thank You all for reviewing and please keep doing so. If you're a bit confused with the title or Harry and Ron please understand that they will be explained soon.

Order of the Wolf

* * *

It was midnight in the Hospital wing of the place Draco had ended up with his brother. He was a sleep dreaming of how every thing would be right again when he woke up and how he can take her back to home and they could live happily ever after somewhere.

Since he was a sleep he did not notice another person walking into the wing. Most people had steered clear of the wing since the two new people had come in two weeks ago and it was hardly used anyway. Usually the only people who'd be in there besides Hermoine and himself were either Jackle or the nurses.

The black caped being came in at a slow pace but on her way to where the two teenagers were sleeping. The being took off their hood to examine both of them. Draco looked tired and sad while the girl seemed ready to wake up.

The being took a blanket from the bed next to them and put it over Draco as she kissed Hermoine's forehead and said "Mya, Mya running fast, see the Wolfsbaine on your path" The young girl unconsciously smiled at the words heard in her dreams.

With that said the being turned away only to be met by another intruder it knew all to well and another smaller one hiding behind the first ones black dress. The being bowed to the intruder, and smiled with amusement at the little girl behind her.

"My lady Kai it's been a long time" Came the beings raspy voice, then looking back at Hermoine said, "Too long"

Kai smiled. "You're here to see her and tell her yourself aren't you? To tell her the truth about herself?"

The being nodded. "It is only right that she should here it from her own mother."

"Even so Niette this world is no place for a spirit shifter like yourself" Kai said this in a small pained voice, turning away from the beings gaze. "You might not last as long as you think you will. You might even be destroyed by the powers you are defying at the moment as we speak"

The being smiled recalling her former name in this world, she liked it very much. "I'll take my chances Kai"

"That's what worries me" Kai said. "You were always the risk taker in the family Niette"

"And you were always the cautious one dear cousin" The being smiled once more. "You've become a great leader and a great Queen to our people Kai"

"Thank you" She said blushing at her once superior's comment.

"And you were always right too" The being said thinking over her plan to stay as she heard thunder and rain starting to pour down. "I hated when you were right about everything. You told me not to leave to stay hear and not leave her and I was wrong to go. Now I can never hold her in my arms, but can only watch her"

"Yes I remember all that" She said her voice still small.

"Alright I'll go" the being said. "But I entrust you with telling her the truth." The being started to walk to the other end of the corridor but before it got there it had disappeared.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" She looked at the two who were still sleeping in their corner of the room, as she turned and walked away with the little girl she smiled.

"Momma who was that?" the girl said in a whisper.

"That my dear was one of momma's most loyal and trusty warriors who came to say hello to her daughter." Kai said. "Now let's take you up to bed so daddy can read you a bed time story."

They left the room with a comfortable silence that lasted until morning, yes that's when it all looked as if it went wrong.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Draco woke up to find himself snuggled into a blanket, not remembering where he was, until he saw Hermoine. He smiled and took her hand, but apparently this had triggered a moving mechanism that finally woke up the girl. Draco let go of her hand and smiled at the girl coming to.

Hermoine opened her eyes to find herself not recognizing her surroundings and not remembering a lot about what happened the last time she was awake, but it all came back to her when she saw who was next to her. Draco Malfoy in relation to Blake Malfoy was sitting next to her and smiling. She screamed in anger and tackled Draco to the floor and started to punch his chest.

"Why?!" She screamed with tears running down her cheeks. "Why did your family take them!? Why did they kill them?!" As she began to sob even harder she stopped punching him. When he finally registered what was going on he wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her as much as he could.

"They were all I had" She whispered. "Why?"

"Because Blake's a bastard and so is my father." Draco said in a cold voice. Hermoine knew about Draco and his family and about his older brother and father, she knew how much it hurt him to know what they were doing. She didn't blame him for any of the killing, she just felt like hitting him.

While they were on the floor they didn't notice the little girl who came in to the room and was looking at them from the edge of the bed. As Draco got up off the floor he heard a noise coming from the bed and saw a flash of blond hair bobbing up and down. After steadying he quickly went to the side of the bed and with one of his arms grabbed what ever was there.

As he hoisted the little person up he found himself face to face with stormy blue eyes. It was a little girl with long light blond hair, pale skin and heart shaped face. She looked about 8 years old. She gave Draco a nervous smile.

Hermoine looked at her with fear in her eyes. She hadn't thought about where she was. Now looking at this girl that looked like a little Malfoy clone she thought she might be a Malfoy prisoner. But that thought left her when she saw Draco's shocked face when he found the child and how he gave a look of not knowing whom she was. She stayed quiet as to learn more about what was going on.

"Hi" The little girl said looking down at her shoes, which apparently became very amusing to her.

"Hello. Who are you?" He said then as he bent down to her eye level. "And what are you doing spying on us?"

"I'm Eva may Wolfsbaine." She said giving them a curtsey "I wanted to see what was going on" She said honestly. "I don't know who you people are and if you're not at the court right now then you must be someone strange"

"Court?" Draco asked himself not knowing what the little girl was talking about, and what did she mean by strange? "What are you talking about?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You don't know?" Draco shook his head. "Courts where all the bigger people go to discuss 'matters'" She made quotation marks with her fingers. "And your big that's why I asked."

"Oh" Draco said, she had point when it came to that explanation; maybe that's where Jackle was. He needed to tell Jackle about Hermoine might as well be now. "Can you take me to Court Eva?"

The little girl nodded and held out her hand to the man who looked like her daddy. As they began to walk she looked back and met the eyes of Hermoine who had been silent in all of this.

"Are you going to leave her here?" Eva asked Draco. He looked back a saw Hermoine with her arms crossed not looking very happy. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about her, he was sitting there watching her for the past two weeks how could he forget?

"It's her choice." He said to the girl with a smile not trying to offend Hermoine seeing as she was pounding on him a few minutes ago.

Eva let go of Draco's hand and stood in front of Hermoine. "Would you like to come with us?"

Hermoine gave her a smile, the girl seemed innocent and cute to her. "Yes, I'd love to"

The girl took Hermoine's hand and with her free hand took Draco's.

"Ok then let's go!" They left through the double doors and went through a corridor on their right. After going through there they pasted a beautiful courtyard and climbed a flight of stairs on the other side of it. As they passed through all of this Hermoine and Draco kept steeling glances of each other every few minutes every time they met each other's gaze they'd look away and flush a bright pink.

They ended up in front of a set of doors that had different animals carved into them. The little girl quietly pushed the doors as to not make too much noise. As she opened them they could hear a man talking in a loud booming voice and addressing the people inside. As they came in and sat down next to the railing with some other people as to blend in they took in what was happening.

Apparently a topic had caused and uproar and the man talking had everyone's attention for the moment he gave a nod as if to continue to a woman on a throne and started to answer the question that caused uproar.

"If we are ever going to live peacefully I suggest we punish those who try to meddle in Shifter affairs, it's bad enough that halflings can't be taken as shifters until they're 21 unless of special circumstances but the wizards want to take them completely away from us now. It's bad enough that they made us sound as if we've all died, not let us help our own and not be compensated for our people who were caught in the middle of a war they were neutral in but this is the last straw! I say we should have as much right to the halflings as they do when they are born."

Most of the people nodded in agree to what the man was saying, one man, Hermoine noticed stood up from his seat next to the throne and began to talk.

"So my fellows ladies and gentlemen of court, are we in agreement? Instead of agreeing with the ministries proposal we will demand the rights they have on shifter children. Every one who agrees say 'aye'" Draco snapped his attention to the voice of his brother.

The whole room erupted with ayes not one person stayed quiet. "Then it is unanimous my queen" Jackle said to Kai. " What say you?"

Kai thought about her answer carefully before she spoke. "I think" She said. "Were going to need more room for all those children you're thinking about" She gave them a smile and a nod. "I'll talk to the minister about it as soon as I can" The people cheered in favor of her answer.

"In the mean time" Her stern voice said stopping all the noise. "While were on this subject I must speak of a child that needs our help" She stopped when she heard Jackle clear his throat oh so noticeably. "Right sorry. Two children who need are help"

"You all remember the one who was supposed to take the throne before me correct?" At the sad nods from the audience she continued. "Well her child was in fact a halflings and was given back to us a few weeks ago." At this the room filled with soft whispers of speculation.

"She believes her name is Hermoine Granger" At the sound of her name Hermoine gasped, but was not noticed by the people around her.

"What is this woman talking about?" Hermoine asked Draco only to be shushed by the people around them. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"Wait and see" He said mysteriously which was all to look cool by the way, he didn't have clue about what was going on.

"Her real name is Mya Renee Wolfsbaine and a few days ago she would have died by the hands of Voldemort's men like her foster parents if we hadn't have found her in time."

The crowd burst into shouts of outrage with thing like "those murderous wizards" and "how dare they kill our own?" Kai waited until they quieted down a little before continuing. When they did she spoke again.

"This little girl does not know about how her mother died in the battle trying to get to her father and how the wizards had killed her. And she does not need to know, up till now there system was protecting her and it was not a wizard who injured her and her family it was one of our own who has been in exile for treason and betrayal." The crowd stayed silent in fear waiting to hear the words that they didn't want to be spoken.

"The horror that is Blake Sorven has resurfaces once more and has tried to kill unknowingly one of the people of the royal family. But that is not my issue"

Hermoine stayed silent, listening to everything this woman had said with tears threatening to run down her cheeks. All this time she thought she was a muggleborn when in fact she was part of a race even more powerful than wizards.

"My issue is if she and Mister Malfoy, who is also a halflings, because of their unexpected problems should be inducted without question into the Order of The Wolf, as to protect them from and keep them neutral from upcoming war."

The crowd burst into whispers at the new information, people only entered the order if needing a great deal of protection or if they were the ones providing that protection. Kai sat back down in her chair and held Jackle's hand in nervousness.

What if the court said no and Mya and Draco couldn't enter the order? They would have no true hold on them till they were 21; they could be in danger from the Ministry or even worse rogue shifter wanting to take them. After the court debated and voted the man who had spoken before came up to represent his fellow member of court.

"The people of the court have all voted unanimously again" Kai squeezed Jackle's hand to the point of cutting off his circulation. Mya and Draco were nervous wrecks.

"To solve the problem they have all voted in favor of the two halflings to be inducted in the order for their own protection against being taken by the wizards." The crowd cheered and Kai, Mya and Draco all let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

That's when Kai noticed Eva on the balcony sitting with Draco and Mya. They had all heard everything, and to her surprise seemed to be cheering with the rest of the crowd, Draco was high fiving Eva to. This made her smile in pride. She knew these two would be all right from now on.

As she saw them walk out of the room with Eva leading them, she snapped back to the attention of the court to hear what else was left of affairs.

Although Kai felt that what she said was clear and right to the point it left Mya quite confused. All the way back to the hospital wing her head was swimming with questions about this place, shifter and especially about her mother and that woman who asked for her and Draco's protection.

Draco although knowing about the shifters and all he had questions too: What was his brother hiding? Did he see him take that woman's hand and smile at her? Why did the woman look so familiar to him? Was this girl Jackle's daughter? Was he an uncle?

They both felt that this was going to be a long night.


	7. Long long explanation

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any of his magical associates I do own my characters though.

Thank you all for your reviews and compliments they are very very very very very much appreciated. Please keep reviewing.

Order of the Wolf

* * *

As they walked out of the room Draco and Mya spotted what seemed to look like a very angry young boy leaning against one of the columns in the courtyard. Although Eva didn't see him at first when she did her smile and laughter died down to be replaced by her silence and her looking down at the floor.

The boy was fairly tall for his age; both Mya and Draco assumed he was 14. He had black raven colored hair and it was cut to look like he had a black halo around his head. His bright greenish brown eyes kept looking around as if looking for someone.

When the boy caught sight of her he marched right up to her and told her off in a very scolding sort of way. "What were you doing in their Eva? You know your not supposed to go in there unless mom and dad give you permission. You know that better than I do"

"I know Black" She said to the boy, still looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry big brother"

"You should be" He said in a more off handed tone, apparently not mad anymore at his little sisters rule breaking. That's when he noticed the two tall people on either side of Eva.

"I'm sorry but who are you two? Are you guest? I've never seen either of you before" He said a bit confused. He was supposed to know everyone who lived here by sight, these must have been visitors.

"Well, we're, um how can I put this-" As Draco struggled to find the words to describe him and Mya Eva just plainly stated the situation.

"Mommy and Daddy brought them from England. His name is Draco and her name is Mya." Hermoine opened her mouth to protest and say her name was Hermoine but then she remembered the conversation they just had about her in court. "They're both halflings and Draco's daddy's brother"

'I knew it!' Draco thought. 'He was hiding a family from me and mum, no wonder he doesn't see us as much as he used to.' This thought although it made Draco sad it made sense to him. Hell, if you had a father like Lucius and a brother like Blake you wouldn't want to tell them you had a family of your own either.

"So your Draco Malfoy?" The boy said looking at Draco straight in the eye and holding out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco nodded and shook the boys outstretched hand. "Heard a lot about you, but wouldn't surprise me if you didn't know who me or Eva are."

Mya felt bad for Draco; here he was shaking the hand of what appeared to be his nephew who he didn't even know about. It seemed like the family that he told her about seemed to be right under his nose or with his brother to be more accurate, the family he wanted could never had been shown to him if it wasn't for what happened with her.

"And who are you miss?" The boy named Black asked Mya.

"Well apparently I'm Mya Wolfsbaine." She said smiling at him, as if she was making a joke. The boy didn't take what she said was joke at all.

"Well an uncle and a cousin 8 times removed this has been an exiting day" Black mumbled under his breath. "Why do Eva and I take you back to where you're staying I'm sure our mother and father will be arriving their shortly.

At the sound of no one opposed to his idea he motioned Eva to leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jackle and Kai stood in front of the double doors of the hospital wing not moving an inch what so ever. They both felt very unprepared for what they had to explain to Draco and Mya and honestly afraid of the consequences of telling them.

Jackle took Kai's hand and kissed her cheek before they both let out a sigh.

"Ready?" Jackle asked. After a few moments Kai nodded and proceeded to open the double doors with him. Nothing could prepare them for what they saw when they opened the doors.

"Tag! Your it!" Eva screamed, she ran all the way to the corner of room only to be caught by Draco.

"I believe your mistaken, now your it." He grabbed her and dropped her on the bed and started to tickle her mercilessly. The girl was crying in laughter.

Both Mya and Black were playing chess next to her bed.

"Check mate" Mya said eating his king. Black looked defeated.

"We've played this game six times, SIX TIMES. And every time you've won, what's up with that?" He said raising his eyebrow, he even started to cheat and he still couldn't win, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

Mya shrugged "I don't know. Maybe because I've probably been playing the game longer than you have."

"Um, children" Kai said regaining her voice. "Could we all talk to you for a second?"

All of them stopped what they were doing and sat down near Kai and Jackle.

"Now I know that you two had heard what I said today at court about Mya's parents and I also know that Jackle told you Draco about our kind and I've assumed that both of you have read books about our powers and such at school." As they both gave nods at the information she continued. "Well most of those books are right about most of our powers but not very accurate when it comes to history."

"The fact of the matter is shifter's have been around even longer than wizards and we're also way more powerful. Both our kinds were good friends. When the first war happened that's when the trouble started between the wizards and shifters."

Jackle took over. "You see when the war started the wizards wanted all of us to take sides as a mean to us shifter power, but all of our kind as a whole voted to stay neutral. The wizarding world became angry at us for not helping them but to us it looked like they wanted to use us to their own selfish advantage so we stayed out of it."

"When our decision was final, the wizards tried to find loopholes for people who had shifter powers to be caught into the war, that when they started to take away the halflings. When a halflings is born it doesn't matter what his mother or father was, if one of your parents was a shifter your blood had more shifter than wizard. The wizards started to formulate these laws saying that all halflings belonged to wizards till they were 21 and could decide what they wanted for themselves."

"Now they even want to take them completely and we think that is wrong, were even close to starting our own war and trust when I say that for every wizard born there are 6 shifters born. With one blow we can easily take them down."

"But we don't want to do that" Kai said cutting into Jackle's little angry rant. "Unless the wizards give us no choice if the cannot compromise to at least give us back our own, there is no choice but to go to war."

She sighed. "And that leads us to you two"

"But what do we have to do with it?" Draco asked, a bit ticked off about what the wizards were doing just like his brother.

"Well as you heard from the court they seem to have no qualms with you or Mya being inducted in the Order of the Wolf which is the order we use to protect our own. If you are inducted you are protected till you are both 21, when you turn 21 you must return the favor to the order and protect those who are in need like you at the moment."

"But there's a bigger problem with both of you"

"And that would be?" Mya asked.

"Mya you have both wizard and shape shifting blood, you have to choose which one you want to be." That came from Jackle who came and sat next to his wife. "My wife and I… Yes Draco my wife I got kids to you know?!.. My wife and I need you to answer as soon as possible, you to Draco."

They all stayed silent waiting for Mya to debate what she wanted to be.

"Shape shifter" Draco said, he knew since he saw what happened to Herm- Mya that he'd rather have enough power to rival Blake and not let it happen again. Mya finally looked at Draco almost forgetting that he was there before as they all looked at him in surprise. She felt silly now for getting mad at him before.

"What? I've known since I've gotten here"

"All right then, me too" Mya said. "Just because I don't want to feel left behind."

Jackle and Kai exchanged a look of understanding as both Black and Eva smiled at their uncle and cousin 7 times removed. These two had no idea what they were getting into.


	8. Shrug don't know

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything J.K Rowling came up with.

Thank you all for your reviews they are greatly appreciated.

Sorry for not updating earlierI had a research paper due.

The Order of The Wolf.

* * *

Mya and Draco lay on the sand in the August sun. After a long day of practicing fighting stances and other magic not know to the wizarding world their instructors let them have the rest of the day off. They were so tired that all they could do was lie down on the beach they were having their lesson and staying there.

Mya and Draco's relationship had become stronger after having to work together, they became even closer then they were before. Draco felt that before the summer was over she would ask Mya out. But that wasn't what was plaguing his mind that day. When he got enough strength he rolled over on his side to look at Mya.

"Have you ever noticed how Kai looks at me, like if she's hiding something?" He asked. Mya opened her eyes and turned her face to him, not having enough strength to roll over like Draco.

"More than you think I have" She said. Although the past weeks were spent working with different tutors and sleeping, they were always at the dinning hall for dinner sitting next to Kai and Jackle. It seemed that every time Draco ended a sentence or did something funny Kai would look at him as if in regret.

Draco rolled onto his back again. "Why do you think she does that?"

Mya shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she knew you before and you've just forgotten about her."

"Maybe you two shouldn't talk about things you aren't ready to know yet." Someone said from above them, the tall figure was blocking their sun. "You two should also get up and great your new teacher."

"No one asked your opinion Jackle" Draco mumbled from his position on the sand next Mya, he felt perfectly comfortable where he was and had no intentions of getting up any time soon. Screw the new teacher!

"Hey, hey, hey that was not a nice thought" Jackle scolded him. "If you're going to say stuff like that about your teacher at least meet them first."

"Do we have to?" Mya whined, she wasn't ready to get up either. "We're tired"

"Well you're going to be more tired if you don't get up and meet this man soon." Jackle said. "This man is going to teach you how to shift into animal form and if you don't learn how you might be in a lot of trouble when you get back to England for school in September." With that he walked off.

Jackle's words didn't sink in until he was already reaching the new teacher on the other side of the beach. They both shot up with the news and ran all they way to them. Out of breath and about to collapse they both took a second to catch their breath. They both looked at the new teacher quizzically, he was wearing a hooded cloak in the middle of a heat wave in California. Even Jackle wore long sleeves wore only a wife beater out in this heat.

"What do you mean we're going back to school?" Draco asked. "I thought we were shifters now"

"You are since birth actually" Jackle said, "I thought Kai told you" Both of them shook their heads. "Oh well Dumbledore is reestablishing the Wolfsbaine house which was made for shifters long ago, but with the whole falling out they felt it wasn't safe anymore to teach shifters there. But with you two and others going to Hogwarts Dumbledore had no choice, plus he couldn't say no to having he's beautiful granddaughter back with him for her last year of school" Jackle grinned at Mya as she realized the hint.

"He's my grandfather?" Mya asked. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he was afraid that if you were made known again, Fudge, as the caring man he is, would try to get his hands on the heir to the shape shifters' throne." Their new instructor said matter- of –factly.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"Glad you asked" The man grinned taking off his hood, showing the man's features. The man had black curly fair cut in a way that it fell in his face and he had yellow almost molten gold colored eyes, he wore a crooked grin. "The names Lupus Craft at your service" He bowed to them receiving a giggle from Mya and jealous look from Draco.

"Are you going to teach us how to shift or what?" Draco asked him in a bored tone, even though he was silently fuming.

"Right yes" He stood up right again and circled them. "Now I want you both to stand parallel to each other and to face each other."

They both did as they were told. "Now close your eyes" They did this to, he continued to talk to them.

"Since both of you are shifters the changing from one animal to another is already there. All you have to do is focus on the animal, something you like to do or an element of nature and your body will shift into an animal, but you two must relax before doing so."

After taking in Lupus' instructions they both started to focus on what they wanted. Mya thought about running, she loved to run fast. Draco thought about being suspended in mid air like he did when he was on a broom.

"Both of you have focused on what you wanted?" The nodded. "Good. Now open your eyes." As they did they both saw each other change. Mya dropped to the floor on all fours while Draco floated in mid air. Mya started to grow hair and a bigger nose, and Draco grew scales as his body grew longer. They had turned into a wolf with reddish brown hair and light brown eyes and a white Dragon with blue eyes.

"Huh, what a charming coincidence. You turned into a wolf" He pointed out to the young Wolfsbaine in front of him. "And you turned into a Dragon" He said to Draco. "Charming simply charming"

Both animals looked at each other.

'Do you think he's going to teach us how to change back?' Mya asked to Draco sending him a message through the newfound telepathy taught to them by Jackle.

Draco attempted to shrug in his knew form. 'I hope so. We can't go to school like this'

"Of course you can't" Lupus said interrupting their mind messages. "But before I teach you how to change back I want you both to look closely at the others new form. Memorize it and picture it in your mind." They did as they were told again, a bit more confused than before. "Now close you eyes again and when I tell you to you will open them."

They closed their eyes and waited until the new teacher told them to open them. "All right now"

The opened there eyes to see each other turn into the other animal form. But instead Draco was a white wolf with blue eyes while Mya was a red colored dragon with light brown eyes. They were the mirror image of their past forms but in different colors.

'Why didn't we turn into the exact form the other one had?' Asked Mya.

"Because I told you to focus on the form not the color. If you had you would have looked identically like the Dragon Draco turned into while he would look like the wolf you turned into down to the tee." He smiled at the two students exchanging looks. "Now just picture your old selves, focus on them and you will turn back."

They did and changed back to their human form. "I know this was slow but as you do it more often and get better at it your shifting speed will become faster."

'At least I didn't turn into a ferret' Draco thought. Mya heard it and started to laugh so hard she fell to the floor still laughing.

"What? What happened?" Draco asked looking at Mya like if she was crazy.

"I believe she read your thoughts" Lupus said.

"Why does everyone do that? Hasn't anyone here ever heard of privacy?" Draco asked.

"I didn't eaves drop you sent me that thought silly" Mya said still laughing

"I did not" Draco said.

"Did too" Mya said sobering up a little.

"Hey you two it looks like it's going to rain, you better get inside" Jackle said coming up behind them.

"But we're having a lesson" Draco said. He turned to look at where his teacher stood only too see nothing but sand and the entrance to the house like castle they had been staying for more than a month. Lupus Craft was gone.

…………………………

Draco was heading down to the dinning rooms when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye when he stepped into the courtyard. There was a new set of staircases coming through the middle of the open space.

He looked around to see if anyone was playing some sort of trick or spell. Seeing no one and that he was early for dinner, he went up the stairs to see what was there. The stairs came up to an open hallway. The hall was covered with closed doors and at the end of the hall there was a huge bay window. He went to the window to see what was there. The window looked out on the beach where he could see Black and Eva splashing each other and playing around.

As he turned around he saw that one of the doors was ajar. From what he could see there was a woman looking out a window singing what sounded like a lullaby. He couldn't understand the language but he felt the love coming from the voice. He stepped through the threshold to see Kai looking out the window at Eva and Black.

Although she didn't turn her head she still addressed him. "Hello Draco?"

"How'd you know it was me?" Draco asked

"Your footsteps" She said she turned to him and smiled. "You walk the same way you did when you were little"

"So we have met before" Draco stated. "I'm sorry Kai but I don't remember you"

"You weren't supposed to till you were 21" She said going back to see Jackle joining the children. "We didn't want you to feel pain or worry about what had happened."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I used to take care of you when you were younger" She said with another smile, then in more somber tone. "Before Blake went crazy"

"Blake turned crazy after an accident with his father. They were hunting and a rogue injured his father, when he tried to help him, he snapped his neck in two and killed him. With the blood in his mouth he went crazy. He did horrible things to all of us, so for our safety and for Black's we left England and came here"

She took his chin. "I loved you like a son and treated you like if you were my own. I hid all memory of the scandal from you. I didn't want you to get hurt"

Draco only stood there with a confused expression on his face. Although he understood what she was saying he couldn't really place any of it. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't expect you to say anything" She said. "And I didn't read your mind, so don't give me that look. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see you're confused. But I won't expect you to remember till you turn 21"

Through their conversation, Jackle had taken the children in, no one was left on the beach now.

"We better go to dinner" Draco said finding his voice in all of this.

Kai walked to the door and waited for Draco to pass through it. "It is getting late"

They went down to the dinning hall to see everyone eating and having a good time. Mya seemed to be crowded by some boys trying to flirt with her, as they usually did when Draco wasn't around. Mya spotted him and motioned him to join her. He smiled at her obliviousness and went to sit with her, seeing as Kai had disappeared into the crowd of people and various tables.

'Another day another question answered' He thought

'But twenty different other jump into its place'


	9. Wake Up and Go

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my characters

Thank You All for Your Reviews! Please keep reviewing!

* * *

Order of The Wolf

Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office, thinking about where his granddaughter was. He still played the images of what had happened the last time he saw her in his mind. Her body in a tangle on the floor of the Granger house her eyes closed, almost not breathing. He thought she was dead and to any other wizard it would appear that way as well. Thank God for Kai and her brethren, if they hadn't found her in time…he didn't even want to go there.

He breathed a large sigh looking at the calendar beside his desk and smiled. Tomorrow she would come back to Hogwarts, no doubt with questions about what those people didn't like talking about the most, her parents. He shook his head and, still smiling, got up and turned the head of a statue on his right. With a pop he was gone.

……………..

Mya lay in bed staring at the ceiling in her room, enchanted to look like the night sky in the Great Hall, that ceiling always comforted her when she was younger and it still did now. She rolled over to look at the clock on her bed. It was 6:10, time to get up and wake Draco. She got up and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

When she finished she went and got dressed in black long sleeved shirt with little wolf forms running on a straight line across her chest, light blue jeans and a pair of black vans. She held her now semi curly- but- not- frizzy- hair into a loose ponytail. After checking her bags she stepped through a door that joined Draco's room with hers.

The blond haired boy was still sleeping soundly in his bed. A little bit of drool came out of his mouth as he turned and mumbled something to himself.

'He probably forgot what today was' She thought, as she stood right next to the bed.

"Draco" she said, leaning over and poking him on the shoulder. He didn't move.

"Draco?" She repeated, poking him a little harder. She had the same effect on him as the last time.

"Draco!" She screamed in his ear, he didn't even flinch. "This is hopeless" she said to herself as she turned away and started to go to her room. Before she could move though a hand grabbed her and pulled her to the bed. With a squeak of surprise she was wrapped into the strong arms of the one she thought was asleep.

"I thought only crazy people talked to themselves" he said to her half awake. "Not people like you Mya.

"Really? I heard that crazy people talk to others when they're a sleep and grab you when you're not expecting it" She said with a raised eyebrow as she faced Draco. He furrowed his eyebrows with his eyes still closed.

"Touché. Wolf" He said before snuggling into his pillow to go back to sleep. She nudged him again to wake him up this time succeeding. "What? What's happening?"

"Do you know what today is?" Mya asked him

"The day my album comes out? If it is don't bother buying it cuz you have me right here and it would be a waste of money if you already had the real thing." He said tiredly not opening his eyes.

She leaned in closer to him, smelling his sweet scent and whispered in his ear. "I'll give you a hint. It has to do with us going on a big red train and having to be insulted by the two biggest asses on the face of the planet"

He mumbled an ok and after a few minutes of her words sinking in he opened his eyes and sat bolt up right in his bed all most pushing Mya to the ground. She held onto the side of the bed and used it to help her stand up. By then Draco had run around the room looking for clothes and shutting himself in the bathroom. After she heard him turn the shower on she went down the hall to go to the dinning hall.

She was walking there when she noticed Eva running past her at top speed, almost knocking Mya to the ground then she heard what Eva was running from.

"EVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Black bellowed as he ran at top speed in the same direction. Apparently he noticed Mya and gave her nod but since he was running so fast Mya almost couldn't see it.

"He'll never catch her that way." She heard from behind her. She turned to see Jackle leaning on a column looking in the direction his kids were causing chaos in. "He should just teleport right in front of her like we taught him to." He shook his head and went in the direction of the dinning hall.

"Good morning to you to Jackle" Mya said sliding in step next to him since he was going the same way. "What did Eva do to Black this time?"

"She took his photo album with all the pictures he likes of us and California." He said chuckling. "She knows that he won't leave with you and Draco if he doesn't have it with him"

"Oh I see" Mya chuckled as well. She knew how much Eva complained about her big brother but she also knew how much Eva appreciated him there to keep her out of trouble.

"So are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?" Jackle asked as they sat down at a table in the dinning hall. "I hear it's a nice place"

"It is" She said thinking of all the good times she had there. "But it's not as nice as where I am right now" Looking down at the black star on her wrist as she thought back on her and Draco's induction into the Order of the Wolf.

Flash back:

Mya and Draco stood holding each other's hands as they approached the beach where they waited for them. Mya was shaking, she was too nervous for words. Draco squeezed her hand.

'Everything's going to be ok don't worry' He said holding her hand tighter and giving her a smile. Mya couldn't think of anything more fine looking than his smile.

She smiled back and with both of them taking a deep breath they went down to the end of the beach where the water hit the sand. There was a huge bonfire there and more than a dozen people with black hooded robes standing in a semi circle waiting for them. In the middle of the circle stood Kai and Jackle with the same kind of robes as the rest but with their hoods down.

Mya and Draco stood in front of them and faced each other, still holding hands. Kai started the ceremony.

"As you know you are being inducted for protection of the highest order, The Order of the Wolf. With this protection comes a willingness for any member to come to your aid if closer to you and even if you do not trust or like them you must let them help you because they have been sworn into oath as you will be."

They all stood silent now. Mya and Draco held each other's hand tighter.

"Do you Mya and Draco swear to protect your brethren above emotion and your own judgment?" Jackle asked.

"We do" they answered at the same time.

"When you are strong enough will you protect others that have been inducted for protection the same way you will be protected?"

"We do"

"Very well then" Jackle took out a knife and bowl. "Give Kai one of your hands" They both held out their free hand that wasn't holding the other's hand. Kai took the knife and pricked the middle of their palms with it. Jackle collected their blood in the bowl.

"Now seeing as all of you have done the same tonight" She spoke to the people around them. "Show yourselves to your new brethren, wolves of the order. They all took off their robes to show themselves. Mya and Draco saw people they knew in the group. There was D Zien, Lupus, most of their tutors and Black. Draco looked confused about Black being there. He was either very strong which wouldn't work because he still had to wait till he was 21 like the rest or he had to be protected beyond belief for more than being a royal because he didn't see Eva anywhere.

Mya wasn't looking at what Draco was, she was absorbed with what every one else was starting to do. In front of them all the people around them, including Kai and Jackle had become wolves. Most of the wolves were either gray, dark brown or white like Jackle and D Zien, but the rarest color seemed to be the three black ones who were Kai, Black and Lupus. And as Draco and Mya became wolves as well to finish the ceremony May noticed she was the only one with reddish fur in the whole group.

Sensing her confusion Kai nudged her with her the nose. 'Don't worry about your fur being different, that's just the royal coloring from your side of the family, your mothers coat was the same color'

With that said Kai howled and lead the pack on pretend hunt, for none of them could kill in their animal forms.

Flash Back Ended

She was snapped back to reality when she saw Draco sit down next to Jackle with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He sat across from her and even thought he was still half asleep he gave her a smile a mile wide. She loved it when he smiled, but she loved it even more that only her and his family were the only ones that knew he was capable of smiling at all.

She wouldn't tell any one this though but Jackle knew how she felt by the way she always smiled back at Draco.

"So when do we leave?" Jackle asked them as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well why don't we go now?" Asked Draco in a unfeeling voice that made Mya cringe. It sounded too much like the old Draco

"Well we have to wait for Black whose still trying to get that blasted album of his from Eva" Jackle said in a still merry and joyous tone. Draco looked at him like if he was insane how could he be so happy this early in the morning. Plus he didn't want to wait for Black because he knew what would happen. He would have to say good-bye to his new family a family he actually loved.

Just as he finished his breakfast Black came into the hall completely disheveled with the album in his hands not looking anything like the usually un-rumpled self. He sat down next to Mya with a sour look but his eyes said that he was sad about being able to catch Eva.

Mya messed up his hair a bit and smoothed out his collar. Since she got here she felt like an older sister to Black and Eva. She spent so much time with them that it just came automatically now. They all laughed at Black's face and went out of the dinning hall.

……………………………


	10. Train and dudes

Thank You all for your reviews please keep reviewing!

DeeCohan – Yes they will have their own house… but it will come with a price mwuahahahahahaha!

Order Of The wolf

* * *

As they stepped on to platform 9 ¾ Draco and Mya became even more worried about what was going to happen when they got to Hogwarts. They all got there extremely early, thinking it was better to get into the heads compartment before anyone saw them. Seeing as Mya and Draco were head boy and girl they could have there own compartment and they wouldn't have to deal with a lot of questions before getting to school.

Both let out a sigh of relief when they saw the bright red train in front of them. They ran to the heads cabin leaving Black and Jackle standing there looking confused.

Before Black could follow them Jackle put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Do you really want to do this?" Jackle asked him. "Say the word and I can take you back home right now"

"It's all right Dad" Black said. "He won't be able to find me, besides if he does I can just call the nearest order member" Black gave Jackle a reassuring smile, even thought he was just as scared as Jackle. Jackle hugged his stepson and let him get on the train before leaving.

When he did he sat in the courtyard thinking back on why Black needed so much protection.

Flash Back:

Jackle was thrown to the other side of the room and he couldn't get up. Blake had gotten into the Black's room and was about to kill him.

"Now dear boy" Blake said to a baby form of Black sleeping in a cold low voice. "time for you to meet the good grim reaper"

"Don't you dare touch him" Kai said coming into the room with a gun in her hand, pointing it in Blake's direction.

"And why not?" Blake said coming closer to Kai.

"Because he's your son" Kai whispered.

"My dear I didn't ask for him" He said. "I only wanted you"

"Sadly you don't get either" She said " Especially if you don't leave. Now"

Blake only smirked and turned back to the crib with Black sleeping quietly inside.

End of Flash Back

Jackle heaved a sigh. If it wasn't for Lupus and some of the others getting there in time, Blake might have killed Black. The thought made him want to end his brother's life even more. Black was like a son to him and he would never let Blake near him as long as he lived.

…………………………………

As the train started to move Mya and Draco snapped to attention. They were so focused on their card game with Black that they didn't here the other students get on the train, hell if the train hadn't started up they never would have noticed at all.

Their compartment door slid open to reveal the only two people Mya and Draco really never wanted to see again. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly stepped into the compartment glaring daggers at Draco.

"Malfoy, you're the one who beat me to head boy?" Potter said with a hollow laugh. "Dumbledore must have really lost his mind huh Ron?" Both boys gave a cruel laugh.

"What do you want?" Mya said in a low and deadly tone, she didn't like them insulting her grandfather. Both boys checked her out before answering they apparently didn't get that she wasn't very happy with their comment or that she used to be 'Hermoine'.

"Well sorry Miss didn't see you there" He said leering at her. " I'm Harry Potter you've probably heard of me." He gave her a flirtatious smile, she flinched. "If I knew that a girl like you would replace Hermoine as head girl I would've told Voldemort where she lived years ago"

Draco was about to kill Potter but Black held him back. Mya just smirked at him, she had something up her sleeve. "If that'd happened I wouldn't be hear to kick your ass the next time you feel like insulting my grandfather Albus Dumbledore"

Harry and Ron's jaw dropped. "He's your grandfather? That old twit?"

"Yeah Potter he is and I don't think me or my new girl friend" Draco said getting back his composure and slithering an arm around Mya's waist. " Like you talking about him that way, so how much do you want to take away from them honey. 20? 30 house points?"

Mya turned to look at them and with a very sweet smile said "100 points from Gryffindor" before shutting the door in their faces. They all laughed at Potter and Weasly's faces. After they sobered up Mya raised an eyebrow at Draco's arm on her waist. Draco only shrugged holding her tighter. She didn't say anything she only leaned into him even more.

They stayed that way until they got to the catsle.

Please keep reviwing!


	11. The beginning

* * *

Thank You all for your reviews!1 As always they are very very very very very very appreciated.

* * *

Order of The Wolf 

As they entered the Great Hall it finally dawned on Mya what Draco had said on the train.

'Girlfriend?' She thought. 'Did he mean that?' She looked at him and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back and turned away as she felt herself blush.

'No. Maybe I'm just being silly' She said to herself shaking her head as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table away from Potter and Weasly, who kept eyeing her, while Draco went to his own table to talk to his friend Blaise. But both noticed eerily that their was a another long table besides the four house ones between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

"Hey man" Blaise greeted. "Who's the hottie you came in here with sitting at the Gryffindor table?"

Draco turned to look at Mya who was trying to calm down Weasly's younger sister. He smiled in her direction. "That's Mya."

"You like her don't you?" Blaise said to him while grinning. "She seems about your type dude"

Draco turned to him and raised an eyebrow in his direction. "and what exactly is my type?"

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know. Drop dead gorgeous women?"

"I like her for more than that, much more" Draco said. Blaise wasn't able to respond seeing as their headmaster had taken that exact moment to get up and say his annual start of the year speech.

"Greetings young ones. I trust you all know that we start classes next Monday and that you all know the rules so I will not bore you with their details. For the moment I would like to welcome some new students" He winked at Mya when he said this. "Who have come all the way from America to study here. Their names are Mya and Black Wolfsbaine." The great hall was greeted with the sound of polite applause.

"Or as some of might recall Ms. Wolfsbaine as Ms. Hermoine Granger" The crowd broke into whispers filled with gossip about Mya, most knew that her house was raided by death eaters at the start of vacation, everyone thought she was dead. "And I would also like to inform their brethren about the reopening of the Shape Shifter house at Hogwarts" At this point Mcgonagol (have no idea how it's spelled) took over.

"May Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Wolfsbaine and Mr. Wolfsbaine please go to your new house table." They all went willingly to the front of the table.

"May Mr. Zabini, Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Zanders please go to their new house table" They all went without questioning as well. This went on as they took every shifter child in the school to their new table.

"To the ones in the Wolfsbaine house I must say you are all exceptional and remarkable beings who have been put in this house as a means for your own protection, for you to be able to get to know your own kind and to learn about your own powers. With that said let's eat" They all ate talking and chattering after sitting at the new table but the rest of the students only gawked at the chosen few omitted into the Wolfsbaine house as they ate without question or protest about who was sitting with them.

Honestly, they were all so glad to find their own that they just didn't care


	12. Over Analyzation

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and I don't want'm J.K. can keep'm.

Order of The Wolf

* * *

Draco and Mya waited for Professor Dumbledore after dinner so he could lead them up to their new Heads dorm. Both kept stealing glances of each other for as long as they dared to, to then turn away and repeat their actions. As Dumbledore approached them they proceed to keep glancing at each other until getting to their dorm.

They all stopped in front of a portrait with stars forming different shapes.

"Now this is your entrance." Dumbledore said. "You may pick whatever password you'd like but you must not give it to anyone unless you give it to them inside the dorm."

"Um, Sir." Mya said not sure of what to call her 'grandfather'. "May I ask why we can't tell anyone outside the walls of our dorm?"

"Because Ms. Wolfsbaine." He said with a sad smile at the last name she had. "Inside those walls you have protection, a protection that can be broken by letting someone overhearing your password outside of your dorm."

"But what about when we're in front of the painting doesn't that count as outside?" Draco asked.

"It does but only if you stand more than 4 feet away when you give your password" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. He looked out a nearby window. "Seeing as it's very late I advise you both to get in your rooms as soon as possible and to head my warning. And I also expect to see you tomorrow morning for a meeting." Both Mya and Draco nodded. With a wave of his hand and a smile their Headmaster was off to his own chambers.

Both heads stared at their painting for a while trying to figure out a password when one of the shapes in the painting started to become in-patient.

"Excuse me but could you hurry it up you two! We haven't got all night you know!" The shape said, it was a small dragon with incredibly huge wings. Both jumped at hearing the dragon's comment.

Both looked at each other and spoke through thought.

'So what should it be?' Asked Draco

'I don't know' Mya thought a little longer. 'Wait! I got it'

'Got what?'

'The password'

'Which is?'

"Palace of Spades" Mya said to the painting. It swung open with a sarcastic 'Thank You' coming from the dragon. Draco smiled at the name of the place they had stayed in for the summer. To most people who looked at it without knowing what it really was it was called The Spade corp. building, but to those who knew what it was it was called the Palace of Spades.

Draco walked in to find a common room with a few couches and armchairs, a nice sized TV, a fireplace and a stereo. The room also had a kitchen to its left with a dinning table. On the right the room had six door, five of them had the crest of one of the houses the other just had the same markings as the one on the Great Hall. Mya was nowhere to be seen.

Draco looked around the room not seeing her. He sat down on one of the couches and tried to relax, but that plan soon failed. Mya screamed from the upstairs making him jump to his feet in concern and go racing up the stairs to see what was wrong.

He found her jumping on a bed happily without any trace of panic on her face. He shook his head at himself and laughed softly, he was getting to protective of her. As she noticed Draco leaning against the doorframe she stopped jumping on her bed and blushed in embarrassment of being caught. They smiled at each other. Draco strolled in and sat down next her.

"What are you thinking?" Mya asked Draco after sitting their for long time in silence.

He shrugged "What tomorrow's going to be like"

"Oh" She said. She knew what he meant. He meant what people were going to say tomorrow or ask them. She'd been thinking about that on the train but tried to ignore her overanalyzing thoughts and just be satisfied with trying to stick it to Potter and Weasly when they started pissing her off with their presence.

"you've thought about it too huh?" Draco asked. She nodded in reply.

"Scared?"

"A little."

"Well what ever happens know that I promised to protect you and I'm gonna keep that promise so don't worry" Draco said, Mya smiled and turned away blushing. For a while there was an awkward silence.

"It's getting late" He said breaking the silence. He stood up, stretched and yawned his way out of her room saying goodnight while closing the door. Mya slept peacefully knowing Draco was in the next room


	13. Laughing, kissing and wishes coming true

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his magical friends.

Sorry for not updating sooner but I've had waaaay too much work at school.

Anyway thank you all for your reviews they really mean a lot to me + I hope this chapter can answer some of your questions.

Order of The Wolf

………

* * *

……. 

Hermoine Granger stepped into the spacious and comfortable Gryffindor house trying to find her two best friends Harry and Ron. Since she didn't see them in the common room she went up to the boy's dorms. As she stepped onto the last step she heard laughs coming from Harry and Ron's room. She smiled thinking about how one of them probably did something pretty stupid to make the other one laugh.

She was about to open the door but before she could she heard Harry say something to Ron, which stopped her in her tracks. "

"So you what are we going to do about Hermoine? We don't have any use for her if she won't have sex with us." Ron said from his bed. Hermoine stood there frozen in front of the crack in the door enabling her to see them, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah and she's not that pretty anyways, we better cut her loose soon" Harry said looking through a magazine like if he was bored. This caused Hermoine well up into tears. She walked back to her dorm quietly until she got to her room. When she locked her door that's when she started to cry. After her tears went away she decided on distancing herself from Harry and Ron after all if all they wanted was sex what good were they to her?

She distanced herself as long as possible that year she even made new friends got better grades if that was possible and even made friends with some of the slytherins.

This is all Mya Wolfsbaine could think about as she sat in her new houses common room as she stared at the wall in front of her. Tomorrow she'd have to face them first thing in the morning; they had double potions with them. What if she was partnered up with one of them or what if they came up to her? She didn't like where her mind was going with this.

She sighed and got up from her spot on the couch to sit on the windowsill with a window that had a beautiful view of the lake. Draco watched her get up and felt her worries, he didn't like where her mind was going either.

Draco got up from his seat and went to where Mya was seating. If she noticed hi coming towards her she didn't show, she just kept looking through the window.

"Hey" Draco said, startling her. She relaxed a bit when she realized it was Draco sitting next to her.

"Hey" She said with a small smile. After looking at him for a few more moments she went back to looking through the window. He shook his head at her and smiled.

"Did you ever finish that vacation essay on transfiguration potions from Snape?" He said, trying to get a rise out of her. She didn't even flinch.

"Draco if you want my attention so badly try to think of something other than telling me I missed a homework assignment especially if it's from Snape. I don't give a rats ass what I miss from him." She said while she still looked through the window.

"Then what should I do? Should I buy an elephant in your name and set it loose on the property? Or maybe I can get someone to graffiti the walls making them have different phrases having to do with how much Weasly and Potter suck balls and know it?" She heard her laugh. He smiled at her.

"Why not both then?" She said still smiling, looking at him now. "You obviously put a lot of thought into each." They both shared a laugh.

"Hey you two!" Blaise said as he entered the common room with Ginny. "Where is everyone?"

"Hey Blaise" Mya said. "Most people went to watch the Quiditch game with Slytherin against Gryffindor I heard someone say that Slytherin was winning"

"Really now? Wow it only took taking me and Draco to be off the team for those snakes to win against Potter and the Weasel." Blaise laughed.

"Well" Draco said getting up and stretching " No use just sitting here lets do something"

"What do you have in mind?" Mya asked raising her eyebrow.

Draco gave her a wicked grin "Well…."

……………

* * *

………. 

Mya, Draco, Blaise and Ginny entered the hottest nightclub in Hogsmeade, Magia; they got a table and ordered their drinks.

Blaise and Ginny went straight for the dance floor after their drinks got their leaving Mya and Draco sitting their laughing at how the people in the club were dancing.

"Ok I'm sorry but the guy in the corner takes the cake, he looks like he's having a seizure." Draco said laughing at how this short bald guy with a beer gut kept dancing with a very pretty tall blonde like if he really was having a seizure. Mya looked at the man and burst out laughing but regained her composer to see who could top Draco's little find when she spotted the perfect target.

"I see your short seizure man with a beer gut and raise you your worst enemy trying to break dance." She said with a big smile. Draco raised his eyebrows in disbelief but all disbelief was gone when he saw Harry Potter in the middle of the dance floor trying to do the worm but only ending up with hitting his head on the floor a couple of times. At first Draco was in total shock but then he burst out laughing and rolled around in his seat. When he sobered up he smiled at Mya and then looked at the wreckage that is Harry Potter's dancing skills and burst out laughing again.

"I fold" He said with his hand up still laughing. Mya smiled and joined in the laughter. After the laughter died out they kept looking at each other for a long time. Mya turned away when she realized what she was doing, but Draco turned her face to him.

"Mya" He whispered as he stroked her cheek. He couldn't take it anymore; he took her chin and kissed her passionately. He leaned back as the thought of what he just did came sinking into his brain.

"Mya I'm…" Before he could finish his sentence Mya kissed him with just as much passion as he had kissed her before.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that" She said to him in small voice after she broke away from the kiss. He smiled at her and kissed her again.

That night was the best thing that both could ever wish for.

Please review and tell me what you think your opinion means a lot to me.


	14. Crows, Letters, Shocks and Daggers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own any of his homies.

Order of the Wolf

* * *

Mya was woken up by a flash of sunlight that came through her curtains that morning; she rolled over to find something herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She was a bit taken aback at the sight until she remembered what happened the night before. She remembered how they went with Ginny and Blaise to a club in Hogsmeade and how they watched them for a while. She remembered how they kissed as well and how they came back really tired and fell asleep on her bed.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss as she subconsciously kept getting closer to Draco and as her smile grew wider. Content with her thoughts she fell back to sleep only to feel the arms around her tighten as her eyes closed.

……………

Draco woke up that afternoon to find himself sleeping in someone else's room and to find the occupant of the room in his arms sleeping with a very big smile on her face. He watched her sleep, how her chest rose slowly, how her beautiful long hair was sprawled out around her she looked like a goddess.

"Draco I know you like me but you don't have to stare at me like that." She said with her eyes closed. Apparently his goddess had awoken in a teasing mood.

"Actually I woke up in a sleepy mood and went back to sleep I was just waiting for you to get up" She told him with a smile.

"Good morning to you to Ms. Wolfsbaine" He said with a lazy smile still a little tired.

"Yea I guess you could say it's a good morning" She said

"Of course it is, it's not like you wake up every morning next to bloody me you know" he said still tired and in a groggy way. She just stuck her tongue out at him only for him to catch it and kiss her passionately. She responded as she moved her hands to his hair so she could run her fingers through it as they kissed. Draco stopped as he heard a tapping on the window. He got out of the bed to find a crow on the windowsill with a letter in its beak.

"Hello Morphious" Draco said taking the letter from the bird and scratching the top of the birds head. "And how are you today?" The bird looked at him in confusion. It squawked at Draco and left.

Draco turned around to find Mya looking at him from the bed. "That bird always liked you best" She smiled and got up.

"What did he give you?" She wrapped her arms around him from behind and peered over his shoulder, as she stood on her tip- toes.

"A letter, duh" The crow was their only source of communication to their own world. When they left the manor they were strictly told that they could not use owls or the floo network to talk to them nor could they apperate unless it was extremely necessary. If they did they could be found out or Blake could find them easily. They stuck to the rules but to not keep them completely isolated Jackle sent his bird Morphious to bring them letters or holograms and videos of what's going on since they left, which they would watch with Black in the common rooms sometimes.

Draco checked whom it was from, he raised an eyebrow when he read the letters and took in the neat and small handwriting. "It's from Kai" He said getting even more confused as he said it aloud. They had been here for almost a month now and Kai never wrote them what she had to say she let Jackle write it so no one could trace it to her.

He opened the envelope to find not a letter but a small metallic disk with a button in the center of it, it was a hologram. He pressed the button and dropped the disk on the floor to see Kai's form as well as his brother's pop up in front of them.

"Draco" Kai's voice said to him "Mya" Jackle said as he smiled in the direction of both of them. "You're both probably wondering why I've sent you this and why I wrote the address on the envelope" Kai said smiling nervously at Jackle. "But I need your help and so does Black"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Blake sat in his room in the Malfoy manor twirling his favorite dagger in his fingers. He let his mind wander off to the thoughts of his past, to Kai; he smiled wickedly as he remembered her from the last time he saw her. The way she talked the way she moved, the way she laughed and most importantly the way she screamed and cried. He could never forget the night when he took her for all she was worth, hell he still had the scars from her knife when she stabbed him to keep him off her, but he never budged.

It felt good taking her she was his after all but then Jackle had to get in the way. His brother had to come in and protect then take her away. Blake hated his brother for it but he knew that if he even moved toward him in any way he would get killed. His brother had power lots of it. His brother had everything power, title, happiness and Kai.

HE had the last laugh though or so he thought. Before he could marry Kai, no, before he could even tell her that he loved her he got her pregnant with his kid. Kai would have Blake's son before Jackle even had a chance. When Blake heard about this he knew that the child would break Kai and Jackle apart he was sure of it, he was wrong. Jackle took care of his son as if he was his own. Kai would never be able to get Kai back unless he broke her and her brother in the process.

His next plan was to find them and kill the child. It took him months but he found them in a small village in India in a big house. As he was about to get the child his brother stepped in, but Blake was already holding the child. Blake smiled at the thought of his brother looking helpless and scared, it didn't last long though.

When Kai came into the room all hell broke loose in Blake's opinion. She looked even more radiant than she had the last time he saw her. She looked stronger as well, she was no longer the girl he could easily take advantage of or have easily. Now she was queen, her powers had fully kicked in after turning 21 and having to take over the throne for her late cousin. He knew she wasn't going to take his bullshit.

Flashback:

Blake stood in front of Black's crib holding the boy in his arms as Jackle blocked the he came in through.

"Do you honestly think I'm ok with what you did to me Jackle" Blake said.

"Blake we don't have time for this, just give me the boy"

"You tool her away from me, she was mine" He said. "I thought the kid would split you up but you just had to take care of the little bastard as if he was your own"

"Just give me the boy Blake" Jackle said.

"That was his only purpose" He said and then started to laugh. "Shame really now I'm gonna have to kill him"

"Blake no!"

"What are you going to do about it brother" He spat the last word out.

"Nothing, it's not his fight it's ours"

Blake turned around to find the one who answered by the other door in the room. Kai stood silently in a black sleeveless dress, she had her hair down in her hand she had her sword. Blake took one look at her and almost didn't recognize her as the girl the girl he liked before but as the woman he lusted for now.

"I see you've grown up Kai, time has been good to you" He said looking her up and down slowly.

"I see time hasn't done the same for you though Blake" She said she walked up to him and before he could even say anything else took the child from his grasp and put him back in his crib. He stood there paralyzed, literally, that's what she did to him.

'How could she do that?' He asked himself. She paid no more attention to him she now focused on her child as she sang him a lullaby to put him back to sleep since he woke up with all the commotion.

"Blake I want you to leave right now and never bother us again," She said still focusing on Black. Her power over him became weaker he could talk, but he still couldn't move.

"I'll only leave but I can promise you I'll never stop hunting you till you're mine again" He said to her looking her straight in the eye.

"Then I can assure you I won't rest until I can either cure you of your insanity or kill you" She said to him with a snap of her fingers his world turned pitch black only to find himself moments later somewhere else. He tried aperating back to the house but when he got there they were gone. His brother and new sister in law had tricked him.

He was taken out of his reverie by something wet dropping on his knee; it was blood. He and squeezed the dagger to hard as he thought about his life.

"Kai" He said in a whisper to himself "My promise still holds" he threw his dagger at the picture of his son in his present age. "I'll get you and him and you will be mine"

* * *

What will happen? You gotta review to find out y'all! 


	15. Ace, Blake and Ellen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I believe I want to.

Order Of the Wolf

* * *

Mya and Draco were very confused with Kai and Jackle's message.

Flash Back:

Kai looked like she was about to break down as both teens could see that she was shaking strongly. Jackle put his arms on her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"Mya and Draco there has been some new information that has caught our attention." Kai said carefully. "We have asked Dumbledore to talk to you about it and since it's the weekend you are free to see him right now"

Mya and Draco shared a look of confusion and went back to listening to the message.

"He's waiting for you" The hologram started to flick off but then it restored itself. "One more thing" She said looking a bit too calm "Don't tell Black about this until we tell you it's all right to, ok?" She finished with a shaky smile.

"You kids take care" Jackle said. "And don't do anything you'd do over here" He smirked at them. Then the hologram flicked off completely.

"You start a fire in your room once, just once and everyone wants to hold it against you" Draco said while running his hand through his hair.

"I seem to remember you doing it more than once my friend" Mya said as she looked at the clock on her bed. It read 2:30 pm, trying not to look at Draco. " We should probably get dressed and go see Dumbledore."

"Ok but just cuz you changed the subject doesn't mean I'm not gonna get you for that comment later" He said before he left the room to get dressed in his own.

Mya rolled her eyes and opened her closet.

"Now what to wear to make him forget about getting me back" She said with a wicked grin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco and Mya stood in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office not knowing what the password was.

"What do you think it is exactly?" Mya asked

"Not sure. We should just try words and see if it opens"

"We've been trying that for hours"

"Have you tried "Password" yet?" Said a voice from behind them. Both jumped in surprise to find out that the voice came from their former professor. He gave them a smile and said "Password" to the gargoyle and waited until Mya and Draco's shock wore off to walk up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. When it did all three of them went into the room.

Dumbledore sat at his desk as all three of his expected guest came into his office.

"Oh Lupus it's good to see you" Dumbledore said to the young man. "How's the teaching business treating you now a days?"

"Same old same old Albus" Lupus said as he leaned on the wall next to his desk leisurely "Although I do feel bad about letting Jackle teach these two about pyrotechnics alone. Apparently little Draco here likes to start fires"

"Honestly! Can everyone just leave me alone about it! it was one fire!" Draco shouted annoyed by Lupus' comment.

"Cough Two cough" was the reply to his outburst. After that Draco just sat there mumbling incoherently.

"Um, excuse me Professor." Mya said. "But we were told that you would give us some needed information and an explanation about it"

The Headmaster was very amused by the little scene that broke out between all three of them a minute ago but no he looked very serious, he knew he had to be.

"Mya how much do you know about your father and your past?" Lupus gave the old man a side ways glance.

"Uh, not much sir" She said. "Only that my mother died trying to get to him in the war"

"She didn't die trying to get to him, almost did but she didn't" Lupus said. Now Dumbledore returned the glance the young man gave him before.

"Right, she already found him when she died." Dumbledore said. "It killed him when it happened, no one knew if you were alive either when it happened as well, he broke down and went insane, that's when they killed him."

"Who do you mean "they"?" Draco asked

"Blake and allies" Lupus said angrily "He doesn't go alone anywhere after that attempt to kill Black by himself went wrong"

"That's why you're here" Dumbledore said. "Both of you will be in charge of protecting Black since he is a full shifter he cannot be legally protected by me or the ministry."

"Not like they'd want to without keeping him" Mumbled Lupus

"Anyway, since you are Order of the Wolf members you must protect those in your order if they need it, that's the major reason why Lupus is standing here today"

"I don't think I quite understand" Draco said. "If Lupus is here why do you need us?"

"Because it won't be just Blake this time"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai hugged Jackle after they recorded their message. She couldn't hold it back anymore she started crying and shaking in her husband's arms. He held her tighter and took a deep breath before he talked, he didn't want to show her how sad he was, if he did neither of them would be able to get through this.

"It's going to be all right Kai" He said. "Craft's over there he'll take care of them. We know where Blake is." He grabbed her even tighter. "He'll never get Black"

"Oh Jackle" She said. "What are we going to do? What happens if he goes after Mya and Draco? What if he starts another war?"

"Don't worry we'll do anything it takes to protect him" He said

"I promise"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blake stood in front of a fireplace in the Malfoy Manor as he stared at his watch. Suddenly there was a tapping at the window near his chair. He saw a hawk flapping its wing to get his attention. He went to open the window after waiting several minutes. The bird crashed in only to change into a man on all fours trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks for being so fast and opening the door Blake. You're just such a gentleman" Said the man's sarcastic voice. The man stood up to reveal his piercing green eyes and straight brown hair that came up to his ears. Around his neck was snake he put on the flour to turn into a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"About time you psychos" the girl said to both of them. Blake stared blankly at the two who had just arrived.

"Your late" He said and sat back in his chair. "So quit your whining and sit down Ace and while your at it teach Ellen some manners." The girl stuck her tongue at him but he ignored her.

"I have a plan to take down the shifter empire"

"oooo do tell" Said Ellen as she sat across from him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please READ + REVIEW!


	16. Propositons, Killers, New Students, and ...

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter.

Order Of The Wolf

* * *

Mya ran to her common room crying as she thought about what Dumbledore told her at the end of her meeting with him. 

Flash back:

As they finished speaking Dumbledore waved them off when Mya stood up she was stopped.

"Mya could you stay here for a moment? I have to tell you something" Dumbledore said. Mya nodded and sat back down. "I want to tell you something I wished they'd never done for you" Mya looked at him in confusion.

"What is it Grandfather?" She said. This made him smile for a moment but the thought of what he had to tell her made him sad again.

"When you were born your parents wanted you to have the best of both worlds, they'd didn't want you to feel biased. So as in old Pureblooded Wizard tradition you were given an arranged marriage but with a shape shifter. Your parents thought it was best, they thought the boy they picked for you would be a good choice, but when your Mother died your father called it off"

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well the one who killed your mother was Blake. Your father thought it was best for you to marry a wizard instead. He was told that you were killed as well. The man who was promised to you ended your father's life."

Mya sat there a little bewildered about the demise of her parents but she still didn't understand.

"Mya when you go out on a date with a boy, haven't you ever felt like if someone was watching you? Did strange things start happening to the boys making you stop going out with them? Boys that were both wizard and muggle?"

Mya thought about her grandfather's comment. Those things did happen to her when she went on dates.

"You were cursed after your father, a wizard, called off a marriage between shifters something wizards should not interfere with. It made you cursed in a way, now you must only marry from your own race." Dumbledore looked at her. "And if you were ever found and not really killed after you 17th birthday your former promised one would be able to find you and he could even force you to marry him. The only way he can't do this is if your already married to a shifter or he can't find you"

"But I'm not promised to him anymore!" She finally understood. She was being told that the man who killed her father could come into the grounds, find her and take her whenever he wanted. After she calmed down a bit she asked what was on her mind, "What can I do to stop this? I'm not 17 yet. What can I do?"

"Well there is a potion you can take that stops you from becoming 17, that I recommend for you." He said taking the vial from his desk. "But you must know that my sources have told me that he will be coming to Hogwarts to find Black and enroll himself as a student. You must be extra careful when you are around him and you have to act as if you are Kai's daughter so he will not question your name, understand?"

Mya was about to cry she couldn't handle so much pressure, but she wouldn't cry in front of her grandfather. After he finished and gave her the vial he looked at her with sad eyes. She stood up and said her goodbyes politely to him and almost bolted for the door.

End of Flash back

She came into her common room and ran to her room. She slammed the door to her room and cried as much as she could. She cried so hard she didn't hear the soft knock on her door or the very handsome young man who came into her room, who sat down next to her and started to rub her back.

"Hey" He said softly. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Mya gave him a weak smile and told Draco all that happened. He almost didn't believe her until she showed him the vial. He held her tight in his arms and wished he never let go of her.

"And I have to act like I'm Black's older sister so he believes I'm not who he was supposed to marry. Either that or I have to marry someone before he can find me." She said as she wiped her what was left of her tears away.

"Then I'm not taking any chances." Draco said, Mya looked at him curiously. "Mya I've liked you since the first day I met you and I've tried all I've could to make you love me back. I don't know if you love me as much as I love you or if you love me at all but I want you to be protected and I don't want this guy hurting you." He got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Draco" She whispered as question.

"Let me finish Mya." He cleared his throat and smiled up at her. "Mya Wolfsbaine will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"What makes you think I don't love you at all?" She said before she answered his question. "I spent the knight with you, I kissed you and told you I liked you and I flirted with you constantly over the summer."

"I.." He started but was silenced by Mya's finger on his lips.

"Yes" Mya said "Of course I love and of course I'll marry you" She smiled at him. He smiled and took her in his arms again and spun her around the room.

And not a moment too soon. Even though a pair of eyes watched them from the corner window and flew away.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office that thinking abotu what he had told his grandaughter. He felt angry. Angry at having been told about his only son and his wife's murders. Angry at knowing that his grandaughter was still alive. Angry that all this time all he could give his grandaughter was meager protection.

Lupus cam into his office through an open window with a grave expression after changing back into human form. Dumbledore motioned for the young man to sit in a chair on the other side of his desk.

He sat and looked pensively at the floor before he spoke. "I have good knews and bad knews. what do you want first?"

"The bad knew first Lupus" He said.

"My sources tell me that you will have two new students coming to enrole themselvs here seeing as there is no shifter schools in London for specific reasons." Lupus said still not looking at the old man in front of him but with a sarcastic eyebrow raised at what he just said. "I believ you already know who they are and their names. They will not take no in coming here as an asnwer."

Dumbledore nodded reluctantly "I understand" With a sigh he asked, "What's the good knews?"

"The good news is I think there's going to be an unexpected wedding being announced to you and the rest of the shifting world in a couple of days" Lupus finally looked into the old man's eyes. "And it just happens to be the wedding of your two favorite students"

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock for moment but then he smiled in aprehention. He should have looked at Draco and Mya more carefully.

"Then as in the words of my grandaughter herself what seems to be the problem?" Lupus returned the man's warm smile at hearing the news and got up to leave as he opened the door Dumbledore asked him, "When do you think I will be hearing from my new students?"

"I'd say about.." He paused as he heard the tapping on the window next to him. "Now" He opened the window for the bird. It flew straight to the headmaster and left a letter for him befor eit flew off again.

"Good night Albus"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	17. Lupus, Black, Ellen and Draco

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter enough said.

Order Of The Wolf

* * *

Ellen walked angrily through the halls of Hogwarts as she made her way to the Great Hall. She could not believe her life at this moment. Here she was a pretty 13 year old having to do some shifter rogue's dirty work just because her father was a rogue who used to team up with the guy. Apparently he had promised his unborn child to the same service before he died and that child was she. 

She opened the doors and stopped in the entrance. She was supposed to meet the boy, become his friend and make him fall in love with her. After that she had to kill him, she really didn't want to kill anyone though. She never liked having to work for Blake he was too violent, but he made her deal she couldn't refuse; he'd let her go.

She spotted a boy with black hair and green eyes sitting at the table in front of the staff's table. He was laughing at a joke the redhead girl next to him was saying; his green eyes flashed brilliantly when he smiled. He had straight hair that came down to a short ponytail at the nape of his neck.

If the girls in the hall weren't looking at him they were looking at the other two good-looking boys at the table, which were about to be three as she saw Ace go to the table from the corner of her eye. At one point she needed to make her move.

Might as well be now right?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Black sat there eating his dinner as he saw two people come through the doors of the Great Hall, well one in particular. A girl was walking towards him and he couldn't seem to stop staring at her. She was heading his way and noticed him, she smiled and sat down across from him.

"Hello" she said never letting her smile falter.

"H-hhello" He stuttered.

"I'm Ellen, I'm new here"

"I'm" He paused he seemed to have forgotten his name "Black yeah that's it Black" He smiled as he heard her giggle.

"Well it's nice to meet you Black" All Black could do was smile. Any one with a pair of eyes could see how smitten he was with this girl.

………………………………….

Mya and Draco sat at their table watching Black tell the story about how his dog bit Draco after he insulted it and how he screamed like a girl when they were back home. Mya giggled at some points in the story when she remembered them. Draco kept shaking his head.

"I'll never understand how everyone likes to make fun of me"

"Because it's really easy to do" Mya said smiling. She took his hand and felt his thumb run over her finger trying to find the ring he gave her. When he found it he smiled and squeezed her hand. Draco stared at the man in front of him, he needed to talk to Dumbledore about the engagement. He needed to talk very very soon.

…………………….

Lupus watched the students in the Great Hall as he sat beside Dumbledore. He could never understand how Dumbledore could keep himself so calm in the middle of a war. He knew this man since he was a baby, and as he saw the two people the headmaster stared at he knew that this man felt guilty and felt a little too distant totwo peoplehe should have always been close to.In fact he should know he felt the same way.

They were his sisters afterall

Sorry for the wait but please oh please keep reviewing


	18. Give you away

Disclaimer: Hary Potter does not have a collar on that say I own him it says property of J.K Rowling. Enough said.

Order of the Wolf

Thanks for all of your reviews and sorry that it took so long to update

* * *

After dinner Lupus went to the study he had in his room. On the top shelf in the corner of his study was the thing he searched for. He climbed to the top and perched himself on the last shelf of the latter as he looked through what he searched for, his family album. Each picture had a different story to tell and it pained him that he was the only one to remember.

It pained to know that his mother didn't die by Blake's hands but by her own husband's after he went insane. It hurt to see his father find his youngest sister and give her to Blake as an offering like she meant nothing to him and marry the other one off to Blake's other son. It tore him inside that his grandfather didn't know that his son caused all the pain his grandchildren went through instead believing he only went crazy and killed himself and nothing else.

But the thing that made him brake to pieces was see the face of his sisters in his memory each night haunting him, believing that just maybe one of them remembered the past only to see them now and neither knowing who he was. He was alone and he would stay alone unless he did something.

And something had to be done.

………………..

As Dumbledore was about to retire to his chambers for the night he heard a knock at his door. He turned on the lights and sat down at his desk rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Come in" He said a bit tiredly. The door opened to reveal Draco and Mya looking a bit nervous. He smiled at his granddaughter and her friend.

"Good evening and how may I help the two of you this late at night?"

"Well you see professor" Draco started taking Mya's hand. "I've asked your granddaughter to marry me"

"Ah yes" said Dumbledore looking at Mya's left hand more closely to see a very exquisite ring on her finger.

"We cam here to ask you grandfather" Mya said "If you would do us the honor in being the master of ceremonies and marry us"

Dumbledore's eye grew wide. "But my dear why me?"

"Because we both believe that you are the only man we trust enough to do this sir." Draco said

He smiled "It would be my honor"

……………………………………

Draco and Mya were walking back to their rooms after talking to Dumbledore. They held hands the whole way thinking about the whole ceremony. It would be in three months and, it would be on the grounds only their families, staff and their new house would be there.

"I can't believe it" Draco said. "We're actually getting married"

"Yeah who would have thought that we'd be getting married? Of all people" Mya commented.

"Well certainly not me" Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see their head of house, Lupus leaning against a wall. He smirked at the young couple as he walked towards them. He inwardly chuckled at Draco's jealous expression as he grabbed Mya more tightly around her waist.

"So I guess that's one less person you have to invite now is it?" Poking fun at the groom.

"Actually Professor Craft-"

"Please call me Lupus Mya"

"Lupus, I wanted to know since you're the only other person besides Jackle that I considered since my parents died and so did my foster parents and since he's going to be Draco's best man and-"

"Yes?" he said to stop her rambling. She looked really nervous as well and he felt that nervousness did not suit her.

"Lupus could you give me away?" Lupus almost fell to the ground in shock of what she had just said. He was being given the chance to give his little sister away at her wedding and she didn't even know who he really was. He felt like crying that instant, but instead covered his feeling with a big warm smile.

"Of course I'll do it" He said as he saw Mya smile happily he felt like crying again. "If you'll both excuse me I've seen to forgotten something back in my chambers, goodnight"

"Good night" They both said as they saw their teacher run away.

"Well that was a weird way to take a question" Mya said

"You're telling me"

…………………………………………………

Black was in the common room with the new girl Ellen, it had been three months since they met and in a week Mya and Draco were to be wed. Today he decided that he was going to ask her to go with him as his date the ceremony.

"Ellen?" He said as he sat next to her.

"hmm" She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Uh-uh you see um there's a wedding this weekend and I was wondering if you'd" He stole a glance at her then "Go with me?"

Ellen smiled, she was in with her prey, anyone could see that he liked her. This was just the opportunity she needed. "Of course I'd go when is it?"

He grinned widely, he lit up so brightly she couldn't help but be happy even though she knew she wasn't supposed to.

"It's next Saturday"

"I'll be waiting" She kissed him on the cheek and sauntered off to her room, leaving Black in a very happy kind comatose state.

……………………………….


	19. Believing in Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling's acid trip people but I do own their nightmares. I don't own the Fall Out Boy lyrics either.

Thank you for all of your reviews

Order Of The Wolf

* * *

Lupus did not run to his room, instead he ran out of Hogwarts and flew to the brink of Hogsmeade. He changed back to his human form as he approached his destination; he hit the ground running until he was at the double doors of the church in front of him. He walked up to the alter shaking uncontrollably. Every thing he felt tore him up inside.

_Because I'll keep singing this lie if you keep believing it_

_I'll keep singing this lie_

_I'll keep singing this lie_

He broke down in front of the alter. Ever since his mother died he became a hardcore catholic, even though he told himself that he did it to please her spirit he knew that it was because of the way he felt about his faith. At times he felt God was the only one there and the only one listening.

_Are we growing up or just going down_

_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_

_Take your tears put them on ice_

_I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

"Oh God" He choked out through his sobs. "Please, help me. I don't know what to do anymore, they can't know what's going on, but it hurts so much not to tell them. I thought I could handle it." He whispered the last part. "I believed I could let them live this lie."

_The best part of Believe is the lie _

_I hope you sing along and you steal a line_

_I need to keep you like this in my mind_

_So just give in or just give up_

A few hours later the priest went to lock the doors when he found Lupus had fallen asleep in front of the alter. The priest decided to wake the man in front of him, but as he started to approach him he saw something luminous moving towards the alter from the corner of his eye. He saw a woman with waist length reddish brown hair in a long black dress and cloak. His eyes went wide in the realization that this woman was the luminous thing that he saw. He his in the shadows watching the scene before him unfold.

The woman went up to the man, and kneeled before him taking his face in her hands. She began to trace his features with his fingers, she looked so sad. The doors flew open startling her and the priest. When the priest turned back to the alter both the man and the woman were gone. He woke up the next morning in his bed believing everything he saw to be a dream.

……………………………

"Mother" a very tall dark haired young man said approaching a crib with two young girls in it. The woman with red brown hair he was speaking to was in front of the crib as well looking down at her two daughters. She turned around as she heard her soon.

He kept shifting his wait from one leg to the other in nervousness. "Why does father hate me and my sisters?"

"He doesn't hate you dear" She whispered sadly as she pushed his hair away from his face. "It's not you, he hates himself and me, not you children"

"Then why, why did he try to take my sisters away? Why did he do all those bad things? Grandpa won't tell me why." He voice sounded strained as hot tears rolled down the young mans cheeks. The woman in front of him wanted to cry to but she needed to be strong for all of them.

"Lupus you have to understand" she said hugging her first born. "your father isn't the man he was before. He can't protect us anymore, he gone crazy." She grabbed his shoulders and made him look straight into his eyes. "You have to promise me that you will never let your father take you and to protect your sisters if I'm not there. Promise me"

Lupus couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother looked so small and fragile. He felt like she was the one who needed to be protected.

"Promise me" her voice began to break down as she hugged him tighter not wanting to let go of her little boy.

"I promise mother" He blacked out into another scene, where his mother was chained to a wall as he peeked in from the doors slight opening as he was enshrouded in an invisibility cloak.

"Tell me where they are Niette" A low masculine voice demanded "Tell me where my children are!"

"Over my dead body, Claus!" She spat at her husband. The man proceeded to whip and burn her until her screams were silenced with her last breath. Lupus ran into the room to find he was too late.

"Mother!" Lupus woke up to find himself not at the alter but in his room at the castle. He was still shaking and he was drenched in sweat. His nightmare was nothing out of the ordinary it was a memory that he relived almost every night for the past 17 years, what surprised him when he woke up was that he actually felt his mothers embrace in his dream.

But what he didn't know was that two others that morning woke up the same way he did with smells of roses and rain in their beds just like he noticed a few minutes after.

His mother's scent was in all of her children's beds that morning.

…………………………………………………….

"Kai"

She was running as fast her legs could carry her but she could still hear him close. She was scared out of her mind. It had not been a good night when she found herself being pinned to the floor in the Malfoy manor's library by Blake earlier and the night was getting worse by the minute. After Blake came back from the trip with his father two weeks ago he was acting so strange, he kept looking at her like if he was about to jump, which he did tonight.

"Kai" The voice got closer an closer and all she did was run faster and faster.

"ENOUGH!" He grabbed her from behind and pinned her on the floor for the second time that night. He straddled her waist taking both her hands in his left and caressing every part of her body with the other. In one swift motion he unzipped his fly. He raised the hem of her skirt to her waist and took off her panties and entered her. A piercing scream came from her lips as he did so only to be silenced with a kiss as rough as her companion at the moment was being with her. She blacked out.

She woke up in Jackle's room finding herself in his arms and 9 months pregnant. They were no longer in the Malfoy manor but in a small flat in London big enough for the two of them and the baby. Jackle had found her the morning after Blake had raped her and decided to protect her and take her away from him, never leaving an address or a clue to where they were.

Her water had broken a few minutes ago and Jackle was trying to calm her down. He kept murmuring things in her ear and rubbing her back as the doctor came in and helped her. The baby was beautiful; it was a healthy baby boy. She looked at Jackle and smiled at him. He returned the smile just as the door was blasted open to reveal the man who had given half of this child life. His green eyes seemed to be glowing.

"You have a choice Kai." He said in a low voice filled with anger. "You have the choice to either live with me and kill that boy or be taken from Jackle as he dies with our son."

"NO!" She screamed sitting upright in her bed as her nightmare woke her. She breathed in heavily as she tried to calm down. "No, no Oh God" she started to sob. Her husband woke up a few seconds later to find her like this, he wrapped his arms around her body tightly he knew what she dreamt.

And he felt jus as helpless as the day he found her the morning after Blake had gotten her pregnant.

……………………………………………………………….


	20. Softly but Hysterically

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or any of the ideas in the book I'm just sharing some.

Order of the Wolf

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in Hogwarts that Saturday. After an impromptu party Dumbledore gave for the students most of them weren't going to come out of them till the afternoon, perfect timing if there was going to be a private wedding on the grounds. Made sense that most of the Wolfsbaine house wasn't at the party.

In the middle of the forest was big white tent where the party was going to be held and a few steps away was a wide path filled with rows of trees where the ceremony was going to be held.

As the guest lined they all set down under the trees, staring in awe at the beautiful alter and the cherry blossoms falling on them. Draco stood in front of the alter thinking about everything that was going on. He zoned out only to be startled by his brother poking his shoulder. His brother chuckled softly.

"Did it start?" Draco asked looking at his surrounding luckily not finding a very pissed off Mya.

"No little brother, trust me if it had started you'd wake up in hospital later this week" Jackle smiled seeing the relief in his brother eyes. He looked up at the trees to see a single black raven perched on a branch, but he knew better than to think it was just a bird.

"So when did you get here?" Draco asked

"Not long ago, went to say hi to Mya and Lupus" Jackle looked at his brothers reaction and smiled to himself, he knew Lupus was Mya's brother and he found it just as funny as Lupus that Draco was jealous of the older shifter. "Mya looks very nice, your lucky she has bad eye sight and looked your way boy" He said jokingly.

"I'd say the same to you but your wife doesn't have bad eye sight, maybe she just likes you for who you really are" Draco paused. "Nah, maybe she was just drunk the day you asked her"

"Haha funny" Jackle said not looking very amused, but he was happy that he could still joke with his brother. The music began to play signaling them to start. Every one was looking toward the aisle as a cute little flower girl passed the audience, Eva smiled as she passed her uncle and father and sat in the front after she walked down the aisle. Next came the brides maids and the ushers, Ginny came in with Blaise and stood next to the alter seeing as she was maid of honor. The music changed to the bridal march and everyone gasped at the sight in front of them.

Mya looked gorgeous as she walked down the aisle. She wore a white dress with the sleeves off her shoulders with a top that looked like a corset with buttons on the back of it. Her skirt was long and made a small pool of white material around her legs. She wore her hair down with little clips that sparkled as the light hit them. Draco was speechless.

As she approached the aisle Lupus offered her his arm and escorted her to the alter. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush, which Draco didn't like but kind of ignored it, as the angel in front of him came closer and closer.

"You look just like your mother" Lupus said to her, he felt like he should tell her. She blushed and said a small thank you. They got to the alter and Lupus gave her to Draco. Dumbledore came out of nowhere and stood in front of the young couple. What the guest didn't notice was the birds that started to perch themselves on the trees and shift into people.

"Who gives this young woman away?" Dumbledore asked. Dumbledore looked to Lupus and stared at the mans face waiting for his reply.

"Her grandfather and guardians do sir" Lupus gave him a smile and sat down in the first row next to Draco's parents.

"And who gives this young man away?" Dumbledore asked. Narcissa stood up to answer.

"His parents do" She sat back down and looked down at Lucius.

"Very well let us begin. If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace" Everyone was silent.

"All right then, I would like for the maid of honor and the best man to give the bride and groom there rings please" Ginny and Jackle gave them the rings. Dumbledore turned to Draco. "Now repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" Draco never stopped staring at the vision of loveliness in front of him.

"Mya please do the same"

"With this ring I thee wed" She smiled after putting the ring on his finger and taking his hand.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Mya Wolfsbaine as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Mya Wolfsbaine take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Well then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Draco took Mya in his arms and kissed her passionately for a few minutes. They heard the applause around them but only broke their kiss when they looked up to see their friends in the trees as they hollered and cheered. The only one who was quiet up there was Zibz who was sipping tea. The only bird in the trees was the raven from before.

………………………………………………………

Black pulled the chair out Ellen to sit s they entered the party. She looked beautiful her hair was put back in a French twist and she was wearing a little black dress that fit her in Black's opinion perfectly in everyway. He sat next to her and they began to chat. They didn't notice what was going on around them but they would soon.

……………………………………………….

"Guess who Black invited to the party?" Draco said to Mya in her ear. She turned her head and looked at where Black was sitting and saw a pretty blonde girl. "I can't believe that girl had the nerve to come in here with him"

"She's just like her mother sticking her head where she knows it doesn't belong" Jackle replied as he intervened in the conversation about his son, although he said it in jokingly and mysterious manner

"You knew her mother Jackle?" Mya asked. Jackle's throat closed up at the girl's sad expression, like if she knew.

"Everyone knew _her_ mother" Came Lucius' reply as he smirked to himself; the man to the rest of the table was clearly very stupid. "By the way Jackle, since we are speaking of the boy where is his mother?"

"Yes, I did. The woman died shortly after she was born, her father died as well so she was sent to her legal guardian. And I don't know where Kai is" Jackle commented as he gave Lucius a glare. "Not that its any of your concern Lucius" He said the last part very low and threateningly. Lucius didn't talk again for most of the party.

"Excuse me everyone" Dumbledore's booming voice came from a microphone. "It is now time for the bride and groom to have their first dance" Mya and Draco stood up and walked together to the middle of the dance floor. Draco wrapped his arms around Mya's waist as Mya draped her arms around his neck. They both smiled at each other as they danced.

"Well isn't this exciting?" Came a chilling drawl from the corner of the dance floor. The hair on Mya's arms stood up, as Draco only glared at his brother and held to Mya even tighter than before.

"What do you want Blake?" Came Draco's low voice. Blake frowned at his brother's tone.

"I just came to give my condolences to your new wife. You act as if it's a crime for your own flesh and blood to show up to your wedding." He grinned wickedly as he approached the newlyweds. He stopped as he felt something prick him between his shoulder blades. He turned around to see Black pointing a sword closely to his throat as he turned.

"Well, well dear brother it seems as if you've even put my own son against me." He turned to Draco and gave him a mock pout. "That's not nice is it?"

"You heard Draco, Sorven" Zibz said appearing from behind Black. "Leave now"

"I don't think so D" His smile grew wider. In one swift motion he had Black by the throat. "Not until I get what I want."

"Well then I think your going to stay here until you die then." He heard a feminine voice close to him say. It sounded like Kai, but he couldn't see her, he looked into his son's eyes only to find two black eyes looking straight at him before the petite woman who just looked like Black's energy knocked him to the ground. "Or I might just have to drag you out"

"I knew you'd come" He said form his position on the floor." I knew it" he was laughing soflty but hysterically.

Jackle stood up and stood next to Kai for support. The rest of theOrder was circling around the traitor.Black had taken Ellen out of the tent to protect her from Blake after he noticed how scared she got at seeing him.


	21. Coming Back and Busting to Flames

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the ideas that come from J.K Rowlings mind. I only own the characters I created and some yogurt I bought in the fridge.

Sorry it took me so long to update I was on vacation where I couldn't use my computer. Hope you'll like this chapter and please review.

Order Of the Wolf

* * *

They ran through the halls until they were out of breath. They ended up in front of Gryffindor tower's fat lady. Black turned to Ellen as soon as he caught his breath and grab her hand as to start running again, but they stood glued to the floor as the fat lady's portrait swung open. Harry Potter came through it and stood near them, but he didn't notice the other two in the hallway since he appeared to be smashed. They let out a sigh of relief and started to run again.

They didn't know who could be behind them but they weren't going to take the chance in waiting to see who it was either.

…………………………………….

As the some of the Order cheered and circled the hysterical one on the floor Jackle and Zibz exchanged glances. Something was wrong. Kai however expressed the thought of this as she lit Blake's body and watched it turned to ashes too quickly.

"This isn't Blake" Kai said in a very dull tone. The Orders cheers died down, "where's Black?"

"He went inside" Jackle said, then his eyes grew wide. "with Ellen."

Kai gave a nod of understanding. "I'll go" Jackle took her but she took his hand and moved away. "I have to do this."

"You can't go alone" Zibz said quietly.

"Who said I was alone?" with that she transformed into a raven once more and flew out of the tent.

………………………………………..

Ellen tripped on the last step as they were approaching the great hall. Black turned around to pull her up but was thrown into his chest as he growled at the person approaching them. He was laughing maniacally, a laugh Ellen knew well and tried to erase the day they told her he died.

"No" she whispered as she turned around in Black's arm. "it can't be you"

The owner of the laugh stepped into the light to be revealed as a tall blonde man with black streaks in his hair and yellow eyes. He smiled down at his youngest daughter as he spoke. "oh but it is Ellen and I'm not alone this time"

Out of the shadows came Ace and Blake to stand next to the tall man. The man smiled wickedly at the two in front of him finally noticing Black. "So he's the reason you followed me huh Blake?"

"Yup, if I gotta kill one of my sons might as well be Kai's son" Black's grip on Ellen grew tighter. "Aww isn't that sweet my son's protective of your daughter" Blake said giving the tall man a big toothy grin. "Too bad they both have to die."

"No. Stop I can't let you hurt them" Ace said getting between them.

"And why not?"

"Because they haven't done anything. They don't deserve to die."

"But that's the point they don't deserve it so it kinda like a surprise"

"Im sorry" Ace took out a sword from his back. "But if you want them you'll have to go through me"

"Oh great, both sons turn out to be failures now. You know you try to raise them right and look what happens. Now I gotta kill both of them."

"Weren't you on the floor a few minutes ago laughing like a maniac?" Black asked his "father" in a snide tone to distract him as he saw something shift in the shadows.. Blake looked around in disbelief as if being accuse of murder.

"ME? On the floor laughing?" He said smiling. "I think you have me confused with someone else"

"Really who?" Came another female voice that sounded familiar to Blake, but it wasn't Kai's.

"Who's there?" Asked the tall man getting a laugh from the female voice.

"It's sad how the two of you have forgotten my voice, especially you Claus. I give you three children and this is how I'm not remembered. Can you believe this Kai?"

"I thought I told you to go back to your world before the powers that be get mad at you Niette" Kai cam out of the shadows now and pointed a sword to Blake's' throat.

"Hey it's not like I escaped this time. They gave me a day pass, so there"

"Niette?" Claus asked

"Hello Blake"

"Hello Dear" Blake said as he and Kai both ignored Claus. "Miss me"

"You wish" Kai looked at the Black and the other. "Shift and fly to your dorm. I'll handle this"

"You act as if they'll be safe from me" Blake said.

"Depends on what you mean by safe while we kill you without witnesses."

"I'm sorry to intrude, but Niette? You get a ghost to help you?" Claus began to laugh hysterically. "I thought you were a better strategist than that Kai"

"Who said I'm a ghost was sadly mistaken and gave you the wrong information." Niette said driving her point hoe by knocking Claus to the ground with the handle of her sword to the back of his head and set him on fire. She dusted off her hands and looked at Kai. "Well that was easy."

"Of course it was he was a puppet he was just as dead as you were. If you're going to be corporal why don't you go look for your kids Niette? I'll be fine by myself"

"You sure?" Asked Blake. "I'm told I can be a handful"

"I owe the father of my son his dignity in the form of being the killed the same way he kills. Everyone involved knowing about the killing but no one there to really witness what happened."

"That's not leaving my dignity in tact that's giving my death irony, dear"

"Ah, you say tomatoe, I say tomato"

………………………………………………..

Lupus was walking back to the dorm after making his rounds when he was stopped at the scene before him: Black, Ellen and Ace running into the dorm in a flurry.

If he wasn't on the lookout for a crazed psycho he might have laughed at the whole thing. But tonight wasn't a night for laughter it seemed.

As he approached the door he heard someone coming near him as they whistled the song "Here I Stand" by Queen, he remembered how his mother liked to sing that song to his sisters when she would put them to bed. The song made him smile but he stayed on guard as he turned around.

When he faced the person he wasn't expecting her.

"Mother?"

………………………………………………….

Mya sat in front of the fireplace while everyone else in the dorms tried to get a good look at what was going on through the windows. The grounds were swarming with Order members looking for anyone involved with Blake.

Mya really wanted to cry now, the world was going mad. She should have been doing something. The portrait swung open and Black, Ace and Ellen burst through and out of breath.

"Blake wasn't the one at the ceremony" Black said still out of breath. "He cornered us, tried to kill us to. Mom and Niette found us"

"Niette?" Mya questioned. Was her mother alive? Was she really here? What was going on?

Draco, Blaise and some of the other students helped them up and helped them sit down as the portrait swung open again to reveal Lupus with a slightly older woman that looked a lot like Mya.

"Mother?" She whispered. Niette turned around to see one of her daughter's staring at her in disbelief. "Is that really you?" Niette without a word came close to Mya touched her face with her hands and hugged her.

"My Mya" she whispered. "I'm sorry" She looked at Lupus and Ellen "I'm so sorry"

"So the three kids you mentioned we're those three kids?" Ellen said in a small voice wishing that no one heard her. Niette did hear and nodded a yes.

"I don't understand. What do you mean three kids?" Mya asked still shocked at her dead mother alive in front of her.

"Mya" Lupus started. "Me and Ellen are your brother and sister. When mom died Ellen was taken away, you were put in a safe house in the muggle world and I was left with grandpa and you and Ellen's memories were erased."

"So all this time you knew?" Ellen asked. "You knew that I was suffering and you didn't do a thing about it!" She said shaking in anger. "Your own flesh and blood?"

"You think I didn't want to" Lupus shot back just as much venom as his baby sister. "you know as well as I do that if I even contacted you, you would have been tortured for eternity."

"Enough!" Niette said. "Now I won't have my children fighting like this, there are bigger enemies out there, people who really hurt you and right now all we can do is wait for Kai to finish fighting Blake and then you can fight ok?"

"What about you?" Draco asked his deceased mother in law. "Why are back from the dead?"

"I don't know actually. The big guy in the sky said something about taking the vengeance that was rightfully mine and helping the truth to be shown and you will regain all you've lost, but that's kinda it." She said with a shrug.

Portrait swung open to reveal Jackle with Kai in his arms. Everyone moved out of the way so he could easily lay her down on one of the couches. Mya, Draco, Niette and Lupus circled above her while Jackle checked to estimate the damage. Although she didn't look really banged up he wasn't going to take any chances. After examining her he let out a sigh of relief.

"She's ok" He grinned and everyone let the breath they were holding and smiled. "She'll wake up soon."

"What about Blake?" Black asked.

"He's ashes" With that news everyone cheered and celebrated. Draco took Mya in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"And you said our wedding wasn't going to be big"

…………………………………………………………..

ONE YEAR LATER

Draco, Lupus and Jackle were pacing around in the hospital wing back at the shifter house being watched by the others as they waited for the news from the inside.

A nurse pried the doors open with a big smile. "you can" before she finished her sentence they already ran in "see her now"

Draco was smiling as he saw his wife on the hospital bed, he wasn't allowed to see her until the doctors were done. Mya smiled up at him as he took her hand.

"So, anything new happen?" He said grinning at her.

"Well no not really, except that you have two lovely children that popped out of me, other than that you didn't miss anything important." She smiled as her husband embraced her and kissed like he always did when he was happy.

"Hey, honestly she had kids today, can't you wait a while to have more bro jeez." Jackle teased. "So what do I get a niece or a nephew?"

"Both" Was Mya's answer. Draco turned to her while Lupus grinned and jumped around screaming, "I'm an uncle. I'm an uncle"

"We have both?" Draco asked.

"Yup and the rest of our lives to take care of them"

Than You all for reviewing and reading the story this is the last chapter but not the last fanfcition


	22. Something new

Dear dear Reviewers and readers:

I have an idea for a new story based on the shifter ideas that Order Of The Wolf had also revolving around Draco and Hermoine, but done in a different, there's a lot more war and stuff. Please review and tell me if you like the idea. So here's maybe the a preview of it.

_When the world stood on shaky ground_

_After the death of the kings of the past_

_There stood nine kings who united their worlds together_

_In the pursuit of happiness_

_And as a way to defeat the destruction that there fathers and grandfathers foresaw_

_They knew they could not succeed completely but they knew _

_That they would be the first to begin the journey_

_But the ones to finish it would be the ones who followed in their bloodline_

_The unexpected ones_

_The ones with the most death on their memories_

_But yet the most protected_

_If both together they could save the world_

_If taken apart…_

_Death and destruction would follow_

Master Archer: Arol Kearne Master Swordsman: Mikael Riff Fighter: Clauhs Harn The Element Master: Saehdriel Tin The Seer: Serge King The Artist: Keagan Hacket The Caretaker: Cynder Clyde The Computer Master: Garu Noise Peacemaker: Albien Thorn The Intended one: The kings child and the devil's bride 

…………………………………………………….

Dumbledore sat at his desk while the others in the Order of the Phoenix sat around his office. Harry and Ron sat front and center while Hermoine sat nervously to the side in a high backed chair.

"Alright" He began. " I found something that might be of interest to all of you." Alll looked up except Hermoine, she knew what he found and he knew she didn't like what he would imply with it. "There was once a race of beings that were so powerful they were said by ancient wizard to hold the worlds fate in there hands. Although some believe that the last of the beings have died I believe that Ms. Granger"

He saw how she even cringed at her name at that moment, still he continued. "Has found a document in the library by mistake while looking for a solution to Voldemort. And I believe that these people could be our solution to Voldemort. There were nine kings who ruled there lands and they left a prophecy that one day there would be a tenth king and that this king would be the one to save the world from destruction. If she is that powerful, maybe she will be able to defeat Voldemort."

"So let's find this king and get him to help us" Ron said. Harry was silent as the rest of the members thought about Ron's words.

"Actually Mr. Weasley, we don't know which one is the intended tenth king you see." Dumbledore said." Although we have the list of the possible 11 kings we don't know which one is the most powerful"

"Well let's track them down then" Harry finally spoke up.

"This is madness" Hermoine shouted. "We don't know if this king is supposed to be saving the world from some other bigger threat and all you guys can think about is which one to pick so we can dump our problems on them"

"Why shouldn't we?" Ron said standing up. He's supposed to be the world's savior, so why don't we just give him something to practice with before the day comes when he has to save the world from the really big thing."

Hermoine stared at all of the people in the room and stopped at Dumbledore and glared at him. "Of all the people in this room besides me, you let this be his escape goat." Dumbledore didn't answer and she became even angrier. "Fine then you do this without me and." She took some ripped papers put of her pocket. "Without the information on them."

"What are you saying Ms. Granger?" Mcgonagol asked her as the young girl got out from her chair and headed for the door.

"I mean that if you intend to use people you all don't even know I'm not going to help you." She said and grabbed the handle of the door and opened it but as a last thought she said to Dumbledore. "Professor if you go after them don't expect me to sit and watch you as you let tem harass these people, you'll understand why I keep my personal life when I was in school and now so hidden." She turned. "And your not going to like it"...

...The king stood at the top of a roof of an apartment complex where the others were staying. The jacket worn by this being flailed around the thin yet strong body the king possesedas the wind blew hard. Holding the letter sent from the Devil's Bride hung from the hand it possesed.

"May God have mercy to those the Devil's Bride" Paused to smirk "Feels have betrayed her"

That's the preview send reviews to vote for me to continue or not please, because I don't know if I should continue with my idea.


End file.
